


You Guys Will Always Love Me...Right? (Linked Universe)

by Hiros_Heart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst?? I guess?, Child Abuse, Comfort, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, I can hurt the baby boys, I can't Hurt the Baby boys, I had this Idea in the middle of class and I love it, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurities, Legends a Lesbian???, Murder, Other, Suicide Attempt, Support, Trans Legend, Transphobia, Wild is a mom friend, and its Wild, i changed my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiros_Heart/pseuds/Hiros_Heart
Summary: While walking through the fields of Twilights Hyrule, a certain hero lingers behind the group, a single thought plaguing their mind, and it doesn't go unnoticed.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

"Goddamit Twi, are we lost?" Warriors grumbled at the fur-clad man.   
"For the last time Warriors! No, we ain't! Now if y'all will be quiet and let me look around, I can get us outta here." The Twilit hero snaps. They had just been transported while the men were getting ready to go down for the night, some, like Sky, had already gone to bed. And now, they are stuck in the middle of a forest, with no idea where anything is.  
"For Hylia's sake, I hope we're not in the lost woods." Twilight mumbled into his hand, his ears twitching, searching for the familiar tune.   
"Come on Twi, just admit it! We're lost!" Warriors throws his hands in the air in defeat. "You have, NO idea where we are! Hylia, how are we going to get out."   
Twilight growls in frustration, they had been transported during his shift, leaving him running on 24 hours of little to no sleep. His fingers twitch at the thought of strangling the soldier, but a firm hand on his shoulder stops him.  
"Knock it off, Warriors, you yelling at him won't fix this situation. And Pup," Time glares at his successor. "Calm down, don't you hear that?" The older man motions out into the woods. The boys all quiet down and listen. The faint laughter of children is heard in the distance. Twilights face perks up and realization strikes him. He takes off in the direction of the noise, laughing while he jumps over fallen trees with ease.   
"H-hey! Twi! Wait up!" Wind yells after the man, quickly followed by Warriors, Four, Hyrule, and, a very tired Sky. Leaving behind Time, rolling his eye at the boys, Wild, who's busy looking at all the plants, and lastly, Legend. Time Looks over at the smaller boy who seems to be in deep thought with himself.   
"Hey, you alright?" Time asks, walking up to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Legend flinches at the sudden touch.  
"Oh, it's just you." He calms down after a deep breath. Times eyebrows furrow in concern. As if reading his mind, Legend responds, "I'm fine old man, just...tired." He wiggles his way out of the man's grip and walks off in the direction the others went into.  
"Wild." Time calls, the said boy jumping up from the mushroom he was poking. "Keep an eye on Legend, somethings telling me somethings wrong. but don't pester him about anything." Wild nods in understanding.  
"You know, he might just be tired like he said, we did transport while we were asleep, so maybe he'll be better when he gets some actual rest. But I'll keep an eye out, don't worry. Now come on oldie, we don't want the others to worry about us!" Wild laughs as he bounces off into the direction of the village, Time close behind him.  
"There you two are! We were getting worried Wild drug you off somewhere." Four teased. Wild gave the smallest hero an exaggerated offended look, throwing his hand to his chest.   
"I'm not THAT bad."   
"HA! yeah right," Hyrule budded in. "You got us lost because you went, 'Oooh, shiny!' and led us into an ambush." Wild turns a bit red at the memory.   
"Hey, you're no better, you did the same thing," Warriors elbowed the brunette, "Oooh! a slightly broken wall! Let's blow it up and almost crush the entire group!" He mocks. The rest of the group bursts into laughs.   
"If you're looking for Twilight," Sky points at a small pathway between rocks. "He said he wanted to visit the town before bringing all of us with him. so he left us here at his house and said were welcome to it." He gestures to the area. The links were all standing in a small clearing in front of a giant treehouse. It's gotta run in the family.   
"Actually," Wild chimes in, "where's Legend? He's not out here with you guys."   
Four points at the latter. "He said he wanted to be by himself and locked us out, so if you're looking for him, he's in there, but no way to get to him."   
Wild looks over the house for a second before spotting what he's looking for. A grin slowly makes its way onto his face as he starts to climb Twilight's house.   
"Wild, what the actual FUCK are you doing?" Warriors stares. Wild points upward.  
"Window!" He says before launching himself farther up the tree and soon, to the window. He gives a thumbs up to the boys below and carefully climbs in. He looks around for the blue hat boy quietly. He glances around the small platform before tip-toeing to the railing. He looks over and finds the missing boy. Sitting there in the middle of the floor. Shirtless. Wild watches in confusion before crouching down to hide a bit better.   
In Legends' hand, he holds a small handheld mirror. He's staring intensely at it, and softly dragging his fingers over his bare chest. His eyebrows furrow as he throws the mirror across the floor, surprisingly, not breaking it. He stands up, breathing heavily before dragging his fingernails deep across his chest, leaving four, long, red streaks. Wild gasps at the sudden outburst, quickly covering his mouth with his hands. But it was too late, Legend saw him. "WILD?! How did- I locked- WHAT THE FUCK!" He quickly grabs his tunic and throws it on. "How much did you see?! Wild come here!"   
Wild curses himself as he slowly descends the latter.   
"Legend I-" A sharp pain in his left cheek cuts him off before he finishes. he gently brings a hand to his face as he looks at Legend. His hand is red, along with his face, from either embarrassment or anger, Wild couldn't tell.  
"If I locked the door and told everyone to leave me alone, which includes you, I probably have a reason! So don't ever do that again! Fuck." He snaps before storming out the front door. Wild runs after him, but by the time he gets out of the house, he's gone. Leaving an equally confused group of heroes behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wild, what happened in there?" Sky asks confused.  
"It's nothing. Where did he go? Where's Time?" Wild looks over the group, his cheek throbbing. He needed to apologize, guilt forming at his stomach.  
"They both went into town, Time said he was going to go look for Twi, and it just happened to be the way Legend stormed off."  
"Alright, thanks." Was all Wild said as he leaped from the tree, landing and taking off in the direction of the boy. He jogs into a large clearing, a small village sitting in it. Water flows through the creak, turning the large wheel. Pumpkin patches litter the whole town, the village folk are on about their day, smiling and chatting with one another, and the children run about, chasing one another. Wild wishes he had more time to sit and look around, maybe talk to a few people, but he needed to find Legend. He runs up to a woman, with short blond hair, carrying a baby.  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" He calls, gaining her attention. "Have you seen a boy run threw here? he's wearing a red tunic and a blue hat? he has pink in his hair?" She thinks for a moment before smiling.  
"Yes! He looks a little upset, and I watched him go up towards the ranch, that's actually where Link is, so if you're looking for your angry friend, he's with Link."  
"Thank you! Your help is appreciated." He waves to her before running off in the direction she was motioning too. He walks up the large and long path, lost in his thoughts. Why did he hurt himself like that? He seemed angry at himself. Wild was thinking too much, he almost didn't catch him almost running into a closed gate. He looks up from his thoughts, his long hair falling over his shoulders. He hops the gate with ease and walks into the ranch.  
"Watch out!" He hears before jumping out of the way of a goat racing past him, followed shortly by a man on a horse. Twilight.  
"Hiya!" He yells as the goat runs into the barn. He reels back on his horse and hops off. Twi takes a deep breath before walking over to Wild.  
"Hey cub, watcha doin' here? Legend came through, he looked real upset, said he didn't wanna talk and plopped himself down in the back of the barn."  
guilt keeps tugging at Wild's heart.  
"I, may have pissed him off, I need to apologize to him, can I go see him?" He fidgets with his fingers, not looking Twilight in his face.  
"Oh, cub." Twilight sighs, rubbing the arch of his nose. "If you pissed him off so bad, to where he ran off, it's probably best to let him calm down, Time's talking to him right now, so, just wait a bit, a'ight?" a corner of his mouth rises in a comforting manner. Wild still won't look at him.  
"Well, at least tell him that I'm gonna go back and start dinner, I'm making glazed pork chops, I know he likes those. I'm, gonna head back, see you at dinner." Wild sighs and heads back to the treehouse.  
"Hey! Young boy with the long hair!" a soft voice calls out to him, he turns around and meets the soft gaze of the woman he previously talked too. "Did you find your friend?" He nods at her. Her smile drops. "Something happened, are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?" She asks, now walking with his towards Links house. "I, I don't know. Oh, I'm Wild by the way, one of Twi-Link's, friends."  
"Oh! My apologies, I'm Uli, I'm Links foster mom." Wild internally facepalmed. No wonder she seemed easy to trust. She smiles softly. "I'm glad he's making friends, when he was little, his only friend around here was Ilia, she's a sweet girl, but I got worried that he wouldn't be able to make any more friends. Then he went off on his quest to save the children, and he was rarely in town, and any time he was, all I could see in his eyes were sadness. But, when he came and saw me this afternoon, his happiness was back, he talked about you the most, Wild." Wild's ears perk up at the mention of his name. "He says you stress him out more than Colin when he was a baby!" She covers her mouth as she lets out a small laugh. "But, I could see it in his expression, he's very fond of you, proud, almost. Like how an older brother would after seeing their baby sibling do something on their own. You brought him his happiness back, and I am very thoughtful about that." She pauses and turns to him. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, make sure he's happy, make sure they're all happy. I can feel it, you bring joy to them, even if I haven't properly met them all, they all can trust you with everything." Wild's face heats up, a small smile appears on his face as his ears droop.  
'Is Twilight really that proud of me? Do I really bring happiness to people?'  
"Wild!" a voice calls out as a small figure tackles him, a mop of curly blond hair drowns him. "Is Legend alright? Where's Time and Twilight? Whos this?" Wind says letting go of wild to look at Uli. The rest of the Links walk out of the house from the commotion, they all slide down the latter one by one.  
"I'm Uli, Link's foster mom, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiles at the boys.  
"I'm Wind!" He yells shooting a hand up waving.  
"Hiya! I'm Four!" he smiles, his eyes tinted red.  
"Warriors, and the pleasure's all mine." He bows.  
"Um, It's Sky." He ruffles the back of his hair. Uli smiles at the boys, it's amazing her son had found people like this.  
"Oh! I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have to get back and cook dinner, the children are probably hungry, it's a pleasure to meet you all, you're always welcome at my house!" She says as she turns around and walks away.  
"I need to get on dinner too, hows Pork Chops sound?" Wild says tapping at his sheikah slate, pulling out his equipment and ingredients. A round of yes's and cheers flood the area, making Wild smile. 

While Wild was in the middle of cooking, the rest of the boys sitting around it in a circle when three figures appear from the path.  
"Something smells good, watcha making kiddo?" Time says as he walks up to the boys.  
"Keep up that language and you're really gonna be an old man." Warriors laughs. Twilight walks up behind them with Legend at his side. Wild immediately shifts his attention from the food to the pink-haired boy. He's fidgeting with his fingers with his head to the ground. his ears are dropped.  
"Legend!" Wind laughs as he bounces over to him.  
"Hey kid, sorry for leaving," he mumbles to the younger boy.  
"Here," Twilight takes the spatula. "Go talk to him, he's calmed down." Wild hesitantly hands the utensil to the man before walking over to Legend.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
They sit in silence for a moment.  
"You want to...go for a walk?" Wild asks. He gets a nod in response. Wild glances over to twilight as he gets a nod in response, giving him permission to wonder. They walk around for a while, out of earshot of the rest, but they could still see the faint glow of the fire.  
"Look, Legend, I'm so-"  
"I'm sorry, Wild." Legend cuts him off. Wild looks at him with a look of shock. "I'm sorry for slapping you, I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry for locking everyone out. I'm sor-" a sob cut him off as tears fill his eyes. "I'm sorry for pushing everyone away from me. I'm a terrible person, I don't deserve the title of the Hero like all of yo-" He was once again cut off by a warm embrace. blue fabric pressed to his body as the scent of lavender fills his nose. long, blond hair tickling his face.  
"You have no reason to believe that you don't have that title. You are an amazing hero, and an amazing person. It was my fault for barging in, I shouldn't have done that. You are a wonderful human being." Wild begins to rub circles on Legends back, his sobbing now calmed to a silent cry. They sit down, Wild's back leaning on a tree, with Legend draping is body over Wild. They go quiet for a few moments, wild still running his hands over his back. Wild lays his head back and starts to hum. Legends ears perk up at the familiar tune. The tune he and Marin used to sing. Legend rolls over, to where he faces Wild.  
"Where did you learn that song?" He questions. Wild looks down at him in confusion.  
"I, I don't know, I just started humming, and I guess that happened. Are you ok now?" Legend nods.  
"Actually, can I tell you something?" Legend asks, fidgeting with his fingers once again.  
"Anything." Wild locks eyes with Legends.  
"Promise you won't judge me? or leave me?"  
"Why in the world would I leave you? No matter what you say, I'll always be here." Wild offers a soft smile.  
Legend takes a deep breath. "Wild, I'm tr-"  
"GUYS TWILIGHT BURNT THE FOOD!" Hyrule barged in frantically.  
"Godammit! I'm sorry Legend, but can we continue this conversation later? I have to go fix the food disaster." Wild sighs as he stands up. Legend shortly after him.  
"Yeah, later," he mumbles, following the boys back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I like to think that Umi raised Twilight, she's such a loving character, and he seems so close with her. Also! Legend! and! Wild! Bonding! I had so much fun writing that scene, I hope you enjoyed it too! also, if you didn't catch on, Wild is humming Ballad of the Wind Fish from Links Awakening.
> 
> -Hiro


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys emerge from the forest, Hyrule dragging Wild by his hand, hurrying him to save what's left of the charred meat. Twilight stands behind the pan with a disappointed look on his face. Legend lags behind but watches from the tree line. He smiles at his brothers goofing around. Wind had picked up the charred piece of meat, it immediately crumbled in his hand, leaving a pile of ash. He glances over to Warriors who sits against a tree, laughing at the others. Wind grins as he pulls his hands behind his back and casually walks over to the soldier. Warriors looks up at the boy suspiciously.  
"What are you doing?" he asks. Wind quickly brings his hands back in front of him and throws a pile at him, turning his golden hair gray as the ash covers his face. He stands there in shock for a moment, mouth hanging open as the rest of the camp freezes. "So this is what you want to do huh? Well Wind, this is war!" He declares jumping up and grabbing the child before he could escape. He shakes his head, ash flying all over the place as Wild squeals, ash falling into his face and hair as well. Wind pushes Warriors' face and chest with his covered hands, leaving small black handprints everywhere. Wind manages to slip out and runs around the group as Wild starts to put on a simpler stew. Sky and Hyrule smile to themselves as they watch the boys play. Four sits on the house landing as he reads a book, eyes tinted purple. Twilight lays on the ground near the fire. Time stands next to Wild, chatting to him while he cooks. Wind scurries behind Legend using him as a shield.  
"Hey! Wind! Stop!" Legend yells at the boy as Warriors closes in on them, a wild look in his eyes. He looks Legend in the eyes, a small grin forming at his mouth.  
"Don't you dare." Legend threatens.  
Oh he dared.  
With one quick movement, Warriors rubbed his hands through his hair, covering them, and transferred the ash to Legend. Legend went to jump out of the way, but Warriors already had his hands on him. now Legend was covered. his hair was now dark, along with his tunic being filthy. He's going to need a bath.  
"What the fuck man! I didn't do anything!" Legend shook his hair, trying to get as much out as possible. He really didn't want to bathe. Wind came out from behind him. Legend stormed over to Wild. "Hey, how long will dinner be?" he asks crossing his arms.  
"Well, I need to let it sit for about 30 minutes before it's done." He puts a lid on the pot and turns to Legend. "Oh my, you're going to need a bath." Legend was afraid of that.  
"Can I just wash my hair? I don't want to take a bath right now." He mutters, but loud enough for Wild to hear.  
"Sure, I get like that sometimes. I think Twi said there's a spring nearby if you want privacy." He smiles. Legend smiles back. He walks over to Hyrule, said boy looks up at him.  
"Geeze Legend." Was all he said.  
"Come one pipsqueak, you're helping me." He smiles before grabbing his arm, hoisting him up off the ground.  
Hyrule follows Legend to the spring.  
"Alright, spill it, Sis, does Wild know?" Hyrule asks shifting his weight to one hip.  
"Well, I tried to tell him, but I got rudely interrupted." He says glaring at Hyrule. He takes off his boots and treads into the ankle-deep water. Hyrule doing the same.  
"Sorry, you two had just been gone for a while, and by the way you two had been all comfortable, I thought he knew.  
"Nope!" Legend sighed as he took his blue hat off, revealing a long, messy blond ponytail with a pink streak down the center.  
"You're hair's getting long, it's gonna be getting hard to hide it in that hat for any longer."  
"Then I'll just put it in a bun! Buns are cute." He unties his hair, letting the hair fall down to his midback, curls fall and bounce around his back and shoulders. "Now come help me get the ash in the back, I can't see," Legend says, sitting on their knees, the water barely going to the rim of the tunic.  
Hyrule rolls his pants past his knees and kneels down. gently grabbing the hair, he starts bringing water to it and combing threw the hair with his fingers.  
"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later, the sooner you do, the quicker I'll be able to get that potion to you."  
"Yeah, I know, I think I'm going to tell Wild and Time first, Wild could probably hook me up with some clothes, and Time's such a scary person, I'll just stay around him and hope people won't mess with me." Laughter rings out from the two. Legend bends their head to the water and combs threw the hair with their fingers. Ash bleeds into the water.  
"You know, I don't see why you can't just have your hair down, Wild has long hair, and no one cares about him, other then he sheds more than Wolfie," He laughs. "But still, I don't see why they would make a fuss over you having it."  
"Yeah, I know, I've thought about that before, but if I just showed up with hair past my waist after it being so short in a few minutes, I don't want to deal with those questions." Legend sighs. They go quiet for a few moments.  
"Wild saw me when I was looking at my body, I don't know how much he saw, but he hasn't asked about it again, even though I know he's constantly thinking it. I think I'll tell them tomorrow when we start to head out to Hyrule field. I overheard Twilight tell Time that we should go to Kakariko, it's a better place to stay at."  
"Alright, sounds like a plan, and remember," Hyrule finished combing the hair and turns to face Legend. "I'm always here, I'll always support you, no matter what." Legend smiles and leans their head on Hyrule's shoulder for a moment.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." They sit in silence for a moment as Legend takes one last rinse threw their hair.  
"What are you going to do about your clothes? they're filthy, I know you can't sleep well when you're dirty, so would you like to borrow some of my extra clothes while I wash yours?"  
Legend starts wringing out their hair and combs their fingers through it again.  
"Hmm, Maybe, I don't know, you're a bit smaller than me, so I might just ask Twi or something, I'd like something big for now, even if it's just for a few hours or so." They pull their hair back again, ruffling their bangs and sideburns out before tying it back. "Wanna braid my hair?" Hyrule's eyes lit up, turning to the ponytail and started to fishtail braid the ponytail. Once he finished, Legend pulled the blue cap on, with the hair inside it. "Alright, lets head back, don't want to keep the others waiting, plus I'm hungry." They both stand up and walk out of the water. they grab their boots, and without putting them on, they start their walk back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you for sticking around! It's starting to kick-off, so let's just say, there's going to be someone who is incredibly happy to have a sister next chapter.
> 
> -Hiro


	4. Chapter 4

A delicious smell hits them as they walk into the clearing of the group. their stomachs rumble.  
"Hey! Welcome back, dinners just about ready!" Wild tells the boys. They smile in response as Legend walks over to Twilight.  
"Hey, Twi?" The older looks up at him from his seat. "Do you have a large shirt or something I can wear? I need to wash my tunic, but I don't have any other clothes to wear while they are getting cleaned." Twilight thinks for a moment before standing up.  
"I sure do, come on in, they're in the house." Twilight leads the smaller one into the tree.  
"A'ight, so," He begins. "I have some old worn out shirts in storage downstairs, and, now that I think about it," He pauses for a moment before walking towards the ladder. "I think I might have some tunics from my adventure, I think I might still have my original green one." He starts down the ladder.  
Legend looks at him confused. "I thought you're wearing your original green one?" He says climbing down after him. "No, this is just a regular green tunic I bought in Castle town."  
When he hits the bottom, Twilight pulls out his lantern to look around. Boxes fill the walls, a few covered in dust, a few not, and in the corner sat bottles of...wine? Legend walks over to it and picks up a bottle.  
"Didn't take you to be a drinker Twi." He chuckles, turning it over in his palm.  
"I'm not, usually, I use it for cooking. believe it or not, I can cook. that incident earlier, I got distracted. Rusl, my foster Pops, came up and needed me for a moment so I gave it to Time. found out the hard way, he can't cook." Twilight laughs. "Ah, here's the box." He says grabbing a toat from a shelf and bringing it down with ease. He pries it open there, folded neatly, is a green tunic. The long hat rests on top of it. Laying underneath the clothes is a Hylian shield. Twilight grabs the tunic, pats it off and hands it to Legend.  
"The tunic is all you need right? if you need to clean your hat and for some reason feel uncomfortable without one, go ahead and take that one, I'll wait upstairs while you change." Twilight smiles as he disappears into the darkness.  
Legend flipped the old tunic in his hands examining it. He looks up and sees a mirror, he looks into it, and a face looks back. But it wasn't his face, the face in the mirror looked like him, but it was rounder, softer, had longer eyelashes, plumper lips. A woman. That Legend in the mirror is the true Legend. He runs his hand over his own face. His sharp jawline, pointy nose, thin lips, thick eyebrows, everything he's not. He clenches the tunic in his hands. as quickly as possible, he unclips his belts, and pulled his red tunic off, along with his undershirt. he glances at the mirror again, but the woman is gone, it's now him and his disgusting male body. His chest looks like he had been attacked by a Wolfos, the 4 scratch marks swollen and red. he runs his fingers over them, flinching when he touches them. He quickly pulls on Twilights green tunic, which was incredibly baggy on him, the sleaves kept slipping, exposing his collarbones, but the tunic fell to about his knees, if just slightly higher. He took off his blue hat and let his braided ponytail slide out. He swung it side to side, smiling at the feeling of it slightly pulling at his scalp, and grazing his shoulder-blades. his smile fades as he holds the green hat in his hand. He's going to have to cover up his hair again. He sighs as he slips his hair into it once more and slips the hat on. he collects his clothing from the floor and looks in the mirror one last time. he looks closer, a smudge that wasn't there before now there. he wipes at it with the tip of the hat, but it doesn't go away. He looks closer and see's that it looks more like Twilights markings, and it looks like they're, glowing? Very faint, but it's there. He quickly turns around and comes face to face with Twilight.  
Legend gasps and drops his clothes in shock. Twilight looks at him with a serious expression.  
"Legend." He starts, Legends heart beats so quick and loud, he swears the others outside could probably hear it. "Tell me the truth, you're trans, aren't you?" Legends' eyes widen, his breathing quickens. No matter how hard he tries, he can't pull his gaze from Twilights icy blue eyes. He feels like was fighting a redead, frozen in fear, he couldn't move no matter how hard he tries. Finally, he manages to take a deep breath, and tears his eyes away from the beast-like eyes. He nods, faintly, but noticeable. He hears something drip on the floor. He looks up to the older man and sees he has tears running down his face. But what calmed Legend, was the giant, proud smile that took its place on the man. Legend smiles back as he falls into the embrace of the fur-covered hero. Gentle arms wrap themselves around Legend as if he would break with ease. Legend breaths in the scent of pine trees, Twilights fur tickling his nose.  
"I love you, so much, I'm so proud of you, so damn proud." Twilight squeezes slightly tighter. Slowly, they break their embrace. Twilight holds Legends face in his rough hands and looks at him with soft eyes. "So what are your pronouns?" He finally asks.  
"She, her." Legend responds smiling. Twilight beams with happiness.  
"I, I have a little sister! Ah ha!" He shouts laughing. Legend giggles to herself. "So, I'm assuming Hyrule is the only other one that knows?"  
"Yeah, but if you could, keep it down, I don't want anyone else to know yet."  
"Of course! Now come on, let's grab our food before it gets cold." Twilight and Legend climbed up the ladder, squinting at the light.  
The smiles on Twilight and Legends faces never left as they left the house.  
"There you two are! come on! the foods almost cold!" Wild calls, gesturing to the two bowls beside him. The two heroes sit down and start to eat the lukewarm stew, but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wondered what those bottles downstairs are, so I answered them for myself! Once again, thank you for staying around!
> 
> -Hiro


	5. Chapter 5

The group sits around the fire, sharing stories from their adventures, both good and bad. Wind-whos hair is now clean along with Warriors- just finished one of his many stories of the great sea, this one being the ghost ship.  
"Ooh! I have one!" Wild says smiling. "It's a bit of a stupid one." He smiles, a small red tint to his face. "Alright, so, I was on my ways to take down Vah Naboris, the Divine beast of the Gerudo desert." All eyes were on him, intrigued. "Well, first, before I could take it on, I had to get permission from the chief of the Gerudo, Riju. I walked through the desert to get to Gerudo town, it took so long, I had almost run out of water. Luckily, there is a small bizarre just outside of it, so I could restock on equipment. I kept going until I arrived, I was so tired, I just wanted to rest." Wild looks up to see Time trying to hide a smile. He knows where this is going. "Well, as soon as I take even one step into the town, a few of the Gerudo soldiers kicked me out! They threatened me with their spears!" Wind gasped as Warriors laughed. "They then told me the Gerudo were an all-women race, and no men were allowed in the city." Time nods. "Well, I was able to get back to the Bizzare, and I rested there for the night. In the morning, I went to climb this huge rock to get a better view of the desert, and there was a woman up there! She told me how a man was able to sneak into Gerudo town. I asked her how, when suddenly, a large gust of wind hit her and pulled her mask off her face, and she was a man! He even had me fooled." Wild laughs, Legend listens to how Wild speaks, "Well, he said that he could sell me an outfit to get in, and I gave in and bought it. So now," He says tapping at his sheikah slate, a warm blue glow covers his body in light, the boys squinting. When they open their eyes once more, there sat wild, in a full set of women's Gerudo wear with his hair tied up in a high ponytail. "I can disguise myself as a woman any time I want. I gotta say, these must really fool people because whenever I would wear these, men from all around would try to flirt with me!" The whole camp broke into laughs as Legend stares at Wild. "So the Gerudo never found out?" Legend asked.  
"Nope, well I mean, Riju did, and one other woman, but they didn't care, I was helping the city." He clicks at his slate, the same blue light covers him and returns his normal clothes to his body.  
"That slate," Twilight starts. "Is that how you change so quickly? Can I look at it?" He asks tilting his head in curiosity.  
"Sure, just be careful with it." Wild hands him the slate, making Twilights eyes light up as he starts pushing buttons.  
"I gotta say though, no matter how long I wore it, I never liked it, I just don't understand men who dress like women," a few confused looks are sent his way. Twilight sends Legend a worried glance. "I mean, if you do that I don't really care, you know, you do you man, I just personally don't like it, it makes me a bit uncomfortable." Wild sighs. "Anyway, anyone else have any stories?" "Oh, I do!" Sky jumps up, "So my adventure had me moving from the sky and the land right? One day, I was on my way down, when all of a sudden, Groose-" "I'm going to bed, goodnight, everyone." Legend suddenly stands up and storms inside. "I-I think I'm gonna follow him, I'm pretty worn out myself, in the mornin', we're leaving town and heading to Kakriko, so be well-rested. g'night y'all." Twilight grunts as he stands up, a few worried and confused expressions watch him. A few good nights here and there. Twilight walks inside and looks for Legend. "Legend? Where you at?" He whispers into the silence. A grunt from above responds. Twilight quickly climbs the ladder and finds Legend curled up looking out the window. "You wanna talk about it? We can go somewhere else, somewhere more private?" He gets a nod in response. He smiles and sticks his hand out, a smaller one accepting it. He pulls the young girl up with ease, Legend keeps her eyes glued to her boots. "The only exit I have is the front door, so If you want I can distract them and you can sneak by into the forest, just stay near the spring, I'll come to you." "How?" She mutters. Twilight winks at her. "I'll show you, you trusted me with your big secret, I'll let you in on mine." Twilight pulls out his necklace, showing it to her. She reaches out to it, but he pulls it back. "You better not, if you do, you'll be transformed." She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. He smiles as he pokes the cristal with his free hand. Immediately, a dark cloud engulfs him as he falls to the floor onto his hands and knees. Legend reaches out for him, her eyes wide. Her hand collides with his fur as the cloud disintegrates. There, standing in front of her, was Wolfie. Her face scrunches up in confusion as Wolfie nuzzles at her hand. "...Twi?" She asks. Wolfie-Twilight-, smiles at her, the best a wolf could, telling her it was really him. Twilight turns to the window and without any warning, jumps out of it. Several screams from outside signals he's currently distracting the men. Legend takes this moment to slip out the front door. "Wolfie?! Where the fuck did you come from?" Warriors shouts at the mutt, who is currently laying on top of the soldier. The rest of the group bursts into laughs as the wolf climbs off the cursing man. Legend slips into the forest unnoticed by the others and quickly runs down the path leading to the spring. Not two minutes later the wolf comes trotting into the spring, like a proud show horse. Twilight sits down, a bright cloud of light covers him, blinding Legend. Legend opens her eyes, and Twilight stands in front of her grinning from ear to ear. Legend laughs at the man smiling wide. "It's nice to see you smile, come on, I know an area we can go talk that's a little farther than here." Twilight walks over to a small patch of grass and plucks it. He blows into it, a soothing melody plays from it. Legend remembers it as the song Malon would sing to her horses when they were visiting Lon Lon Ranch. The sounds of hooves get louder as Epona trots into view. "Hey, girl." He coos at his horse, petting her. Legend walks over to her and strokes her mane. "Get on, from what I've heard, you've never really ridden a horse before, have you?" Legend shakes her head. "No, not really, I've been on one in Wild's Hyrule, but that's about it. What about you?" "I'll walk, we want to hurry before the others start looking for 'Wolfie'" He sighs, grabbing his necklace once more, the cloud returning. Twilight walks over to Epona's face and starts to whine. She ruffles his fur in response and huffs. Without Legend telling her to do anything, Epona starts to trot off into the direction away from camp, Twilight right beside them. "Did you tell her to do this?" Legend looks down. Twilights barks in response. The cross the long bridge, anxiety builds up in Legends' stomach as she looks over. Twilight growls at her as if saying, "Don't do that". Legend straightens up as they cross the rest of the bridge. They continue in silence until they arrive at another spring. Twilight shifts back to human, Legend hops off Epona, patting her for giving her a smooth ride. "This is Faron spring, it's one of my favorite places to calm down," Twilight says stretching. "Anyway, start ranting, I'm all ears." Twilight sits down, and pats the ground beside him, Legend takes the hint and sits. "Well, The thing is, Wild was the next person I was going to tell. But, if he's against it, I don't know if I should, I really don't know, what do you think Twi?" Twilight looks up at the stars for a moment. "Well, I think you should do whatever makes you comfortable, if you don't feel comfortable telling him, don't. But I personally think you should, He's a very excepting person, probably the most out of all of us." Twilight smiles, putting his hand on her back in a comforting matter. "But he said he didn't like people like 'that'." Legend sighs. Twilight hesitates for a moment. "Well, it's really none of my business, but apparently he had a bad experience when he was a child, but I'm not gonna get into it, you should ask him yourself, he might open up. But like I said, do whatever makes you comfortable, aight?" Legend leans onto Twilights shoulder. "Alright, I think I'll still tell him." She smiles. Twilight continues rubbing his hand on her back, looking up at the stars once more. a low hum comes from Twilight, a tune he had heard on many occasions from his companion. The lament tugs at his heartstrings. Legends eyes start to sag, it's been a long day for her, so she lets them. Twilight pauses from the quiet snores on his shoulder. He smiles to himself before slowly standing up. He picks her up with ease. 'do you not eat or something? I've held a cat heavier than you.' He thinks to himself. He manages to move her to one arm. He carefully hoists himself onto Epona, a small groan escapes Legend and Twilight freezes. soft snores return and Twilight lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Cradling her in his arms, he returns to camp, only to find Hyrule and Time still up while the others had gone inside. Hyrule had himself propped up against a tree, drawing in the dirt with a twig, and Time seemed to be deep in thought with himself. "Thought I told y'all that we were going to be leaving first thing in the mornin'? Why ain't y'all asleep?" Twilight whispers loud enough for the others to hear, but keep Legend asleep. "Waiting for you, and what have I said about 'ain't' not being a word?" Time teases at his pup. Twilight stuck his tongue at the old man, receiving a chuckle. "I was waiting for Legend, I saw he snuck off while Wolfie was out here." Hyrule was now walking over to the sleeping Legend in Twilights arms. Twilight leans down to the brunet, carful not to squish the sleeping pinkie. "I just want to let ya know that I know about Legend, she told me you already knew too, so you don't have to be cautious around me." Hyrule jolts his head up to the cowboy. "She told me she was going to tell Wild and Time first, how did you find out?" He asks in a hushed manner. Time eyes them confused on why they're whispering, but takes the hint they don't want him to hear. "Boys," Time calls for them. "I'll take Legend inside if you two want to keep talking in private." "No, it's fine, we're done." Twilight tells him before turning to Hyrule once more. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Twilight gently slides off Epona, cradling Legend in his arms. How she's still asleep, he'll never know. "It's 12:42, we need to go to bed." Time states, his sense of time scarcely accurate. He starts up the ladder, followed by Hyrule, then Twilight with one arm holding onto Legend. They step inside, and carefully navigates around the sleeping bodies sprawled across the house. Twilight finds an empty corner and lays Legend down on the ground before pulling a spare blanket from a shelf and draping it over her. Twilight huffs before laying down beside her and closes his eyes, sleep soon takes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry for the weird formatting, it looked fine in the draft, but when I posted it, it got all weird and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Anyway, I was listening to the Hyrule Warriors soundtrack while writing this, and man, I forgot how much I love the music, It really gets me hyped. Anyway, thanks for reading! The next chapter or so will dive into a bit of Wilds's backstory, there will be a warning at the beginning!
> 
> -Hiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, AND MURDER! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS, SKIP THE CHAPTER!

Twilight woke to the soft sounds of snickering and soft snores. He opens his eyes slowly, letting them focus on the figure above him. A blur of blue, yellow, and black all merge together. His eyes focus and there stands Wild, a huge grin on his face as he hovers over the sleepy hero. In his hand, he points the sheikah slate at him. 

"Cub?" Twilight groans, his voice still asleep. Wild snaps his head up to look at Twilight with huge eyes. 

"Shit!" He yells before taking off in the other direction. Twilight's brows furrow.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Four mocks as he walks up to him. How was everyone else up before him? Usually, he and Time were the first up. Twilight glances around, looking at all the heroes all up and moving around, even Sky! How late did he sleep in?

"Uh, mornin'. Time is it?" He asks.

"7:42, We were supposed to leave 12 minutes ago, but you two wouldn't wake up." Time, who was leaning against the wall speaks up. Twilight sits up, How is he so late? Usually, he's up by 5:00 at the latest. As soon as he pulls himself up, an arm brings him down just as quickly. He glances over in confusion, and there, cuddled up to him was Legend. Her arms were death gripping twilights arm, her legs draped around his torso. She's using his fur pelt as a pillow. Who knew a small, sleeping person could pin down the physically strongest out of the group? 

"Cub!" Twilight half shouts at the boys laughing at the pictures he's taken with the slate. He flinches as he turns to the pinned man. "Come help me or I'll show Legend the pictures!" Wild's face goes pale at the thought of the boy's rage. He thinks for a moment, he could help, and feel the wrath of Legend being woken up, he was never a morning person, or the wrath of both Legend and Twilight if he kept the pictures. But, If they both get mad at him, he's the one in charge of the food, he could easily add Goron spice to their bowls.

"Wild!" Twilight hisses again, snapping Wild out of his debate. 

"I'm coming, hold your tail." He says walking over to the two. He grabs Legend's arm that was glued to Twilights. He goes to pull but doesn't budge. He tries again, but with both arms, he gets Legends arm up a bit, but that was enough for Twilight to pull his arm out. He stretches his arm, he could feel the blood circulating back to his hand. He swears, Legend was stronger than a Goron. Legend groaned as he took Twilights Fur pelt in his arms in place of his arm.

"Aight, hopefully, his legs aren't as strong." Twilight managed to push Legends leg off his torso on his own. But, now that it's not around his torso, it's wrapped around his leg. Twilight wiggles into a sitting position. The other Links now surrounding the two. 

"Want me to get a bucket of water?" Warriors suggest.

"Want to be the next murder victim of Legend?" Twilight shoots back. Warriors quickly pulls his lips back as he backs away. "I'm just gonna wake him up, we needed to leave 30 minutes ago." 

"38." Time corrects.

"Even better." Twilight sighs. 

"Hey." He mutters, shaking Legend gently. The others stand around anxiously. "Hey, wake up, it's time to go." He shakes him slightly harder. A grumble leaves Legend as he starts to stir. "If you get up, I'll let you ride Epona." He whispers to Legends' ear, making it twitch. The others hold their breath as they wait for the outburst. Legend rolls around, before sitting up. He rubs his face with his hand as he yawns. He looks up to the heroes surrounding him.

"g'morn'n, wha happen, I miss somethin?" He asks. The rest of the group let out their breath, they're safe for another day. 

"Mornin, now I don't mean to rush you, but we were supposed to leave roughly 40 minutes ago, so go get dressed." Twilight stands up, his back and knees popping. 

"Starting to sound like Time." Legend laughs, brushing his hand through his fringe.

"I found your clothes downstairs, so I washed them for you while you were asleep," Hyrule says gesturing towards a corner. There, sat neatly folded, was a red tunic and blue hat. Legend nods a thank you to the boy as the others head out the door. Twilight and Hyrule stay behind. 

"Just hand me the green tunic when you're changed, I'll put them away," Twilight tells her as he finishes getting ready as well. He picks up his pelt, a face imprint from Legend sits in it, a small patch of drool around where the mouth would be. Twilight sighs as he throws it over his shoulders. "Hey, Twi," Hyrule starts.

"You never answered me last night, how did you find out about Legend?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how you knew about me too, I never told you." Legend pulls her hair out of her hat, handing it to Twilight. She starts unbraiding her hair as she listens closely. 

"Well, I've noticed the look in your eyes when someone tells you to, 'man up' or call you their brother. You looked sad, hurt. Plus while I was going to get more firewood, I overheard you and Hyrule in the spring. Nothing big, I just really noticed the change of pronouns Hyrule called you, and I could tell by your voice you were much happier. Then down in the basement, when you were changing, I went up the ladder but forgot to tell you something and watched you looking at yourself in the mirror. Then you let down your hair and noticed how happy you looked with your hair down, and how quickly it changed when you put the cap on. Then, well, I confronted you." Twilight explained. Legend's eyes widen as Hyrule nods. 

"You can tell by my eyes? Am I making it that obvious? Does anyone else know?" Legend asks, pulling out the rest of her hair. the Golden hair bounces around her body in curls. 

"Time could have noticed, but I think he's waiting for you to open up. And I don't think he's caught on to you being trans. I don't think Wind even knows what it means, Warriors is just plain oblivious. Four, I'm, not sure, he's a strange one. Sky always has his head in the clouds, Cub has his head in that slate, so I think you're good." Twilight winks as Legend let out a sigh of relief. She pulls the green tunic off of her body. She tilts her head up slightly and quickly puts the red tunic in place of the green one. "Aight, ready to go y'all?" Twilight asks tightening his belt. 

"Yup!" Hyrule jumps down from a table he had been dangling his feet, waiting. 

"Mhm!" Legend hums pulling on her last boot. 

"Aight, let's skedaddle." Twilight snickers. The two behind him groan at the use of "skedaddle".

"Now I really think Time's wearing off on you." Legend rolls her eyes as they walk out the door. 

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." The three laugh as they slide down the ladder. 

"Took you three long enough, come on, we're late." Warriors sighs standing up and dusts off his tunic. Legend looks up at Twilight, glancing between him and Epona.

"Go ahead, I said you could." Legend immediately turned on his heels towards the horse. Epona huffs as Legend approaches her. 

"What is he doing?" Four asks. The same thought running through everyone's mind.

"I told him he could ride Epona, that was how I managed to get him up this morning." a collection of, 'ah's and 'ok's respond. Twilight walks over to Epona and Legend. Legend managed to get on top of her but had no idea how to get her to move. 

"Ok, now what?" Legend asks grabbing the reins.

"Snap the reins gently to get her to start walking, to have her speed up, snap them again, and bring your heel to her side, It doesn't hurt her, so don't be worried about that. just don't try to have her go faster than a trot, than that's a little harder to control." Twilight motions the movements beside them. "To slow down, pull the reins back, just don't do it to fast or hard, or she'll reel back, and you don't want that, she'll throw you off. You're still new to this, so stay with us, and don't even think about using any weapons on her. You need both hands on her. I know I do it, but I know how to. She's a great mare, so she'll make sure you're safe, if there's anything that she senses is off, let her do whatever she wants, don't force her to do anything. Plus, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right there. If for some reason I can't, Time knows how horses work, he has his own Epona, and Wild just tames them for fun. Leave his as a last resort if Time or I can't get to you." Twilight finishes up. "Got everythin? You need me to repeat anythin?" Legend shakes his head and snaps the reins softly. Epona responds by walking. Legend sways a moment, but quickly gets used to it. "Aight boys! Let's go!" Twilight takes the lead, Legend with Epona to his left, Wild and Time to his right. 

The boys make it out to the plain, open prairie of Twilights Hyrule. "Aight, so, because we let late, it will probably be just before sundown when we get there, and that's if we make it there with no complications. But knowing our luck, we're going to be attacked any time we think we have a breather. So keep your guard up." Twilight orders.

Legend was listening, he heard what he said, but he had something else on his mind. The night before, Twilight told him to ask Wild about his childhood, and he has to admit, he's curious. He pulls on the reins a bit, slowing down slightly to fall into pace with Wild. He looks up at the boy and smiles.

"Hey Legend, looks like you're getting a hang of a horse huh?" Legend nods. 

"Wild, can I ask you a question?" He asks wearily.

"I don't see why not, what's up?" He smiles.

"Why are you against trans people?" Wild's eyes widen as his mouth opens. "Uh, well, It's not that I'm against them, just had a bad experience when I was little." He gestures Legend to fall behind the group a bit.

*IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO MURDER, SUICIDE, CHILD ABUSE, AND RAPE, CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, DO NOT READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!*

Legend looks at him in confusion.

"Well, let's see, it was about 115 years ago." 

_A young, blond child of three years of age sits on his mother's lap, playing with her long, matching blonde hair, giggling as it tickles his face._

"My parents were divorced, I was in custody of my mother. I loved her so much, she was the best mother anyone could ask for, she was loving, brave, protective, strong-hearted, stubborn, just overall a great person."

_One evening, the baby boy woke from his nap and went in search of his mother._

_"Mamma?" He called down the hallway, clutching his stuffed horse to his chest. He goes down the hallway, calling for her every few steps. "Mamma? Mamma?" The child reaches the living room and looks around. A strange smell from the kitchen hits the child, causing him to cover his nose. "Mamma? What are you making? It smells icky." He calls out._

_He walks through the kitchen door._

_His innocent eyes widen as he discovers his mother._

_She lays on the floor, a puddle of crimson surrounds her. A large gash from her throat pouring out the liquid._

_"Mamma!" The child screams. he runs up to her, splashing in the sticky substance. He leans on her body, looking into her cold, lifeless, blue eyes._

_"Mamma! Wake up! Mamma! Mamma!" Tears pour down the child's eyes as sobs escape his mouth._

"After I found her, the neighbors heard me scream, and they came rushing over, and found me lying beside her. They took me and cleaned me up, The towns soldiers investigated it, and said it was a murder, but they couldn't find anyone who did it."

"Oh Hylia! I'm sorry, that's just, I don't know what to say." Legend says, his ears droop as he covers his mouth in shock.

"No, It's alright, really. The story really doesn't start till after her funeral. Because of the divorce, I had gone into my fathers' custody, that's when this starts.

_A man stands behind the child. Big and broad, a permanent scowl on his face. He had light brown hair, parted in the center pulled back in a ponytail, his sideburns blend into a scruffled beard. He wore the Hylian crest, the sign of a royal knight._

_Link was scared of this man. He knew he was his father, even if it was the first time he had met him. The man took Link home to his small shack near the forest. His rough hands tug at links wrist as he pulls him along._

"Now, my father always wanted a little girl, once he found out my mom had a little boy, me, he left her on the spot and called her useless, so now that he was suddenly having to take care of this little boy, he wasn't very happy.

_The man slams the door behind them as Link clutches his stuffed horse closer to his chest._

_"This is your home now, get used to it." The man boomed. "And you're name isn't Link anymore, its Lexi." Link looked up at the man in confusion._

_"But, Dad, I'm a boy. Lexi is a girl's name." Link replied._

_"You are a girl Lexi, that bitch of a mother of yours just tricked you into believing that you're a boy. Now go to your room, there are clothes in there for you to change into." He glared at the young boy. Link was silent as he hurried to his room. There, laying on the small bed, was a simple white and pink dress. Link lifted it up in confusion. Was he supposed to put this on? He looked around the room for any other pieces of clothing._

_Nothing._

_Link slowly changes into the dress, unsure of how it's put on, but figures it out. He grabs his horse and slowly walks out of the room._

_The man watches him walk down the hallway, horse in hand. He smiles at the sight._

_"There's my little girl, now, don't you feel better with that dress on rather than some old, worn-out pieces of shit you were wearing earlier?" Link wanted to disagree, but he just stood there in silence, quivering. He didn't want to anger him by saying he didn't want it, that he likes his original clothes better._

_"Well, don't they?" The man yells, his tone rising slightly. Link drops his ears in fear as he nods his head. "Good. Because that's what you'll be wearing from now on. I'll go to town and buy you more, but I better see you wearing them."_

_Link only nods again before escaping back into his room."_

"So for about 9 more years, I responded to the name Lexi and wore dresses everywhere, he forced me to grow out my hair, and even pierce my ears. I hated it. One day, when I was 5, I snapped at him."

_"Father! I'm not a little girl! I'm a boy! My name is Link, not Lexi! I don't care what you say, that's who I am!" The 5-year-old boy shouts at his father, his gold hair falling over his shoulders. The man slams down his drink and turns to his child with a scowl._

_"What did you say?! You are a girl, whether you like it or not, If I have to lock you away to teach you that lesson, I will!" He roars. The young child meets his eyes with the mans._

_"Then do it." The man stands up, knocking over a small table. He stomps over to Link, who is quickly regretting his decision. He grabs Link by the wrist and pulls him out the back door. "Wait! Father! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" The man wouldn't listen. He pulled the cellar door open with ease, dragging the child down the cold, dark stairs. He throws Link into a corner, He lands on the hard dirt, hitting his head against a small rock. The man stomps over to him, latching a chain onto his ankle, taking the key and putting it in his pocket. He stands up and starts to walk away._

_"You can come out once you learn to be a respectable young girl!" And with that, he slams the door, locking it._

"I was locked in there for 3 days and 2 nights without food or water. No blankets, or anything to keep me warm. I was huddled in the corner, cold, and my head was bleeding from landing on a rock. I actually have that scar." Wild points to a small patch of hair gone. 

_The man opened the door, letting the sunlight pour into the darkroom. Link flinches at the sudden light, covering his eyes with his hands. Footsteps get closer as Link looks up. His father stands there, a large stick in hand._

_"Have you learned your lesson? Or are you still in the mindset that you're a boy?" Links eyes meet his, as a sudden burst of courage builds up in him. He spits in his father's face._

_"I'm a boy, and you're never going to change that!" The man wipes his face, his hand clutches the stick tighter. He brings the stick back. Links eyes widen as it comes down on him. He covers his face with his arms. the stick collides with his arms, pushing him to the ground. He curls into a ball as the stick continues to strike him. Screams leave Link as his body burns. small patches of blood start to pool around him. The man breathes heavily as he stops. He turns around and leaves once more._

"That time, He didn't come back for another week. And when he did, I agreed that I was a girl and that I'd never do that again. And I never did. I had bruises for almost 2 months from that beating, I'm surprised I didn't get any broken bones." Wild looks down at his hands, they tremble as he remembers the memory. Legend had tears running down his face. How could someone do that to their own child? To any child? "It gets worse," Wild says.

_Link, now at the age of 9, is in the kitchen, cleaning up the dinner plates. his hair long, down to his hips, pulled back in a low ponytail, his sideburns fly free, just like how his mother wore her hair. The sudden slam of the front door startles Link. He sets the plate down and goes to the door. His father stumbles in, his whole face flustered. He sways side to side as he looks at Link._

_"Sarah?" His mother's name. "Sarah...Sarah..." He called out again, reaching out to Link. He stumbles towards Link._

_"Father?" He calls, his voice small, his eyes widen as the man gets closer. Link backs away, as the knight gets closer. The boy's heart beats quickly, his father could probably hear it, but he didn't care. He looked around for any way to get around him. He spots a wooden ladle just out of reach of him. As the man reaches for him, Link ducks under him, jumping for the ladle. He grabs it, and immediately spins around, ladle in hand, pointing it at the adult. His hands shake, his breath heavy. "Get, get away from me! You're scaring me!" He looks over at the boy, his eyes fuzzy._

_"Sarah, what are you doin, come here." He reaches out and grabs his wrist. Link swings the ladle at his hands repeatedly. He seems unfazed. He rips the ladle out his hand with his free and. Link looks up at him, tears threatening his eyes. He pulls Link closer to him, pressing him against himself. His face inches from Links. Link shivers as the smell of alcohol hits him. The man stepped forward, pinning Link to the wall, knocking the breath out of the young boy. He could hardly take a breath before his mouth was blocked by his fathers. His tongue fills Links, making Link gag, tears falling down his face as he tries to force the man off himself. He pulls himself off the boy as he starts coughing. He squeezes his eyes shut, pushing tears out of his eyes as he coughs harder. Teeth bite down hard on his neck, making Link gasp._

_"Please." He whispers. "Stop it."_

_He didn't. He started tugging at the rim of Links dress, lifting it up slowly, rubbing Link's inner thigh. Link whimpered as he started crying once more._

"It happened almost once a week. At first, he would just bite my neck and...Touch me." He takes a deep breath. "Then, he would start to force me to touch him," Tears start to threaten his eyes. "Then, he would actually, you know." He scoffed at himself. "And I couldn't do anything, I could only sit there and take it. I'd dread waking up the next morning, thinking of things he'd do to me. It got to the point where I would try and kill myself. I tried jumping from high places, but that would just sprain a wrist, or ankle or something. I'd try to drown myself, but something always kept me staying under. I wouldn't die. No matter how much I tried. I guess that became a common thing huh? I died when I was fighting Ganon, but came back to life, guess I really can't die." He shakes his head. Legend just stares at him in horror. So much happened to him in his life, he can't even imagine! "Anyway, one night, he decided that he would spare me, and brought a prostitute home."

_A woman walked in behind the soldier. A short dress, barely covering her butt, straight blond hair falls around her shoulders, makeup caking her face. Link, who was peeking around the corner, watches her follow his father into his bedroom. He turns around and walks back to his room. He grabs his stuffed horse, cuddling it. Moans from the other room meet his ears. Link sighs as he walks over to his window. opening it, he slides out, immediately landing on soft dirt. He walks into the edge of the woods. He hums a small tune to himself as he lays against a dark tree, his horse tucked to his chest. He leans his head back, looking up to the night sky. He connects stars in the sky. This was the most freedom he was able to have. He sits, cuddled with his horse, for who knows how long._

_"Hey, kid." A soft voice calls for him. He looks over, and the woman from earlier stands there. He looks at her in confusion. "You alright? I noticed you looked alone. Are you lost?" He just stares at her. Her green eyes reflect Links. "Can you speak? You look so beat up, are you ok?" Link looks down at himself, and sure enough, he's covered head to toe in bruises from his father. He looks back up at her, not making eye contact and nods. "Was that a nod to being ok?" He hesitates, he's really not ok, but if this woman knows his father, then she'll tell him. He nods again. She doesn't seem to believe it. "Do you know where you live? Are you lost?" He nods once more, pointing at the cabin she just left. Her ears drop as her expression saddens. "Those bruises, are they from him?" Her green eyes drill into his eyes. His ears start to fall, and he just looks down at the horse in his hands. That seemed to answer her question. "I'm sorry kid, I wish I could do something, but if I were you, id head back before he wakes up and notices you're gone." She sticks her hand out, long, red fingernails pointing towards him. He hesitantly takes it, standing up. "What's your name, kid?" She asks, gently holding his hand. He looks up at her. He liked her, she seemed nice, but her eyes were sad._

_"Lexi." He answered. She looks at him, again, not believing him. But she takes it._

_"Well, Lexi, hurry home, I heard it's going to storm soon, be safe." She smiles softly at him, he just looks at her. He tries to smile, but can't seem to remember how to. He turns around and hurries back to the house._

"She was the first, actual decent person I had talked to since I lived with my father, and apparently, he had actually gotten her pregnant, because 9 months later, a baby girl was left on the doorstep." Wild smiles at the memory of the woman.

_"Lexi! Come quick! Look!" His father laughed. Link, his eyebrows furrowed, hurries down the hallway at his fathers' command. There, in his arms, was a small, pink, bundle of fabric. He shows the baby to Link. A baby girl, with golden blond hair and wide, bright green eyes stares back at him. "This is your sister, Aryll." He smiles down at the baby. That was the first time he'd ever seen his father genuinely smile. "I have to go somewhere." His father says, walking out the front door. "Make sure dinner is ready when I return." Link immediately turns to the kitchen._

"He went to my grandfather's house to show her off, I guess he somehow figured out that her mother was a prostitute, and convinced him to give him custody over Aryll while my father went looking for her mother. He never found her. So my grandpa raised her, and I'm so thankful he did, because if my father did that to me, what would he have done to her, you know? I didn't want her to go through the same things I did." Wild smiles at Legend. 

"You were always thinking about others, weren't you?" Legend teased. Wild laughed at his response.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well anyway, skip 3 more years, I'm 12." 

_Link ties a cloke he stole from his father's closet and slips out the window, his horse in his pouch on his hip. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out of there. He sprints into the forest. barefoot, with a torn dress, exposing his legs. His long, golden hair flying behind him. He keeps running, farther and deeper into the woods. He finally stops running, out of breath about a mile into the forest. He looks around. Trees surround him, confusing his brain. He starts walking forward, no destination in mind, just, away from there. He keeps walking, for miles, humming to himself, swinging a branch back and forth. A clearing appeared in front of him. He looks around cautiously. Taking small steps, he quietly walks into the clearing. A glint of something shiny catches his eye. He looks up, and there, standing proud in its pedestal, is a sword. He drops the stick he was carrying and walks towards it. It seemed to be pulling him in. He could hear it whispering to him. "Pull the sword." "Wake me up." He hesitantly wraps his hands around the handle. He takes a deep breath and pulls. The sword slides out with ease. He looks at it, before pointing it skyward. He takes the sword in both hands and admires it. Tears threatened his eyes as a smile finds it's way on his face. a real, genuine smile. He knew the stories, the legends of the sword and the past Heroes of Legend. He started laughing to himself._

_He was free. He didn't have to be in control of his father anymore. All he had to do was get to the castle, and he was free. He brings the sword back, lines it up with his hair, and cuts it with one slice. It came out messy, he'd defiantly need to get it fixed, but he didn't care. He hurries out of the forest at daybreak, finding himself on a small ledge. There, standing in all it's glory in the sunrise, was Hyrule Castle. He slid down the muddy slope and takes off to the castle. He arrives at the gates. Two soldiers standing guard look at him, confused. He shows them the sword, and they immediately bring him inside. Maids take him to the bathes. They bathe him and give him clean, proper male clothes. His smile never left his face. His hair was fixed and cut. He was all cleaned up, he actually looked like a boy. He held the sword in hand as he was brought to the King. The young boy stands before him. A young girl sits beside the king, dressed in a blue dress, a crown on her head._

_"Your Majesty," A soldier says, bowing. "This boy, he has the Master Sword! The next hero of Hyrule has arrived!" The king eyes the boy._

_"Tell me, Hero, What is your name?" The King asks. Link looks at him and his daughter. A small smile appears on his face._

_"Link, your Majesty."_

"I was then given a room at the castle and was to be recruited into the royal guard. The moment the guards were told that the person who held the Master Sword was there, and was to join them, I walked in. A small, 12-year-old boy, who was to save the world one day, stood in front of them. Including my Father. I looked at him and gave him the most shit-eating grin I could. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse. And he couldn't do anything to hurt me. If he even dared to lay a hand on me in a threatening way, he would be kicked from the guards. And we both knew this. Well, I was in the guards until I was appointed as Princess Zelda's personal knight.

_The Hero and Princess sit side by side under a tree waiting out a storm. "Link." The princess says, gaining her knight's attention. "What was your family like? You don't talk much about them." She asks. Link furrows his brows. Should he tell her? He didn't want to scare her._

_"Well," He starts. " My parents were divorced. My mother, she was amazing, a loving person, and she loved me. She was killed when I was three. I found her body in the kitchen." He looked over at the princess, who had her hand over her mouth. "And my father, he's actually a guard at the castle. Sir Haric, is his name. He, well, he wasn't the best to me. He forced me to wear girl's clothes, respond to a girl's name, grow my hair. And if I refused any of that, he'd lock me up and beat me with a stick." He said._

_"Hylia! Link, I'm so-"_

_"That's not all he'd do, some nights, he'd come home drunk and, touch me. And well, It escalated, and I didn't like it, but what else was I supposed to do?" Tears now threatened the stoic hero. He tries to hold them back._

_"Link." He looks over to her. "You do know that's illegal, right? He could be imprisoned for rape." Her expression was stern, serious. Her green eyes look like they could slice through anything. He almost shivers under her gaze._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh." They sat in silence for a moment. "Well, when I was 12, I couldn't take it, and I ran away. I found the Master sword, cut my hair, and raced to the castle. I was so happy to be out of control of that monster. And, well, you know the rest, here I am." He sighs. "Actually, I've been thinking about this, but the other day, I heard him muttering to himself about how, 'he'd kill me, just like he did my mother.'"_

_She looks at her hands clutched in her lap, her nose scrunched, A habit he noticed she has when she's thinking. "Link," She turns to him, grabbing his hands. He looks up at her. Their eyes connecting. "I will do anything in my power to avenge you, I will do something about this."_

_A week later, Link finds himself standing next to the princess standing in front of the gallows, his father standing on the board, a noose tied around his throat._

_"Former Sir Heric, now stands before us to be hung, for the crimes he has committed." The Princess yells out to the crowd. "He has been charged for murder, child abuse, child neglect, and rape." gasps from the crowd are heard. "This man is the father of our own hero, Link. Our hero is much stronger than we think, he has been through 12 years of being abused and raped by this man. He found the body of his own mother, who was murdered by this man at the age of three!" Boos from the crowd shame the man on the stand. "Now, we are ridding this world of monsters, starting with him." Link's eyes connect with his fathers. He had the look of fear in his eyes as he looked upon his son, while the look of satisfactory was plastered on Links face. The floor dropped._

"Then that's it, the rest went on to me continuing to be Zelda's guard, we fought Ganon, yadda yadda." Wild waves his hand around. Legend stares at him.

"Fucker got what he deserved." Wild laughs. 

"Hell yeah, he did. At first, there for a good portion of my journey, I didn't remember any of that, until I found my old horse in the castle, that triggered my memory." He fondles with his sheikah slate, tapping things when suddenly a small, raggedy, horse appeared in his hands. "I know it's barely holding on by a few threads, but I couldn't help but keep it. My mother gave it to me when I was little." He returns it to the slate. Legend watches him for a moment.

"How come you grew out your hair if you were so happy to cut it?" Wild looks at him for a moment.

"Well, I guess I decided to really grow it out in memory of my mother, I look just like her." He laughs. "Speaking of look-alikes, remember when I first met you all, and I was really cautious of Time?" Legend nods. "Well that's because he looks a lot like my father, take away the markings and give Time slightly darker hair and that was him. I thought he had risen from the dead to kill me." He chuckles to himself. "Sometimes I still think of him when I look at Time, and all I can think about are those memories. I'm getting better at it though, they may look similar, but they're very different." 

"Well, I'd hope so." They laugh for a moment.

"Hey ya'll, we're here!" Twilight yells from upfront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So yeahhhhhh, Wild didn't have a great childhood, good thing he forgot it during his journey! I tried to make sure I didn't add any major things in here so if people did skip, they wouldn't be lost, so this really is just a Wild chapter!
> 
> -Hiro


	7. I'M SO SORRY

I HAD OVER 1,000 WORDS, ALMOST 2,000, AND IT WAS ALL DELETED, SORRY ABOUT THIS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE TO WAIT!


	8. Chapter 8

"Already?" Wild mutters, "We weren't even attacked." Legend nods in agreement, it was rare that they got somewhere without getting ambushed.

"I'm going to head up to him, I'm sure he wants his horse back." Legend nods his head to Twilight. Wild smiles softly.

"Alright." Legend clicks his heels to Epona, hurrying her pace. He grins to himself as he heads straight for the group of heroes. Time glances up at him, and shuffles out of the way of the horse, pulling Wind along with him. Four and Hyrule were deep in conversation and doesn't even notice the horse before she's almost on top of them. Hyrule jumps out of the way, Four crouches down, glad that he's small enough that she walks over him. Legend sends him a confused glance. The others seem to notice, as they start to part for him. He holds his head high as he trots up front.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face and stop looking at us like peasants." Warriors rolls his eyes.

Legend sticks out his tongue. "Oh please, like you have room to talk." They stop while Twilight fumbles with the gate, muttering something under his breath. Warriors huffs as Legend continues. "That's all you are to me anyway, peasants." He says in a joking manner. He's not the best with jokes, and he doesn't want to admit it, but these people, he sees them as brothers, and he hates that he does. He couldn't help it. He became attached, even after he told himself not to after Koholint.

Warriors gives him an offended gasp. "Excuse you! I'm the captain of the Royal guard!"

Legend leans down to become face to face with the soldier and smirks. "Peasant." Warriors frowns at the pink-haired boy. In one quick motion, the soldier slaps Eponas rear, making her rear back, throwing Legend off with a grunt. Warriors cackles as Legend glares at him. Sky snorts as he walks over, offering a hand to Legend, only for it to be pushed away. "I swear, I'm gonna put ants in his pillow." Sky widens his eyes, he's just gonna pretend he didn't hear that.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Twilight exclaims, finally unlocking the gate. He turns around, confusion covers his face at the sight of Warriors at the verge of tears with Legend glaring daggers at him. "What happened?" He gets a wave from Warriors, telling him not to worry about it. Epona trots up to him as they continue into the town. "You're gonna tell me what happened later." He whispers to his steed, a small whinny is given in response. Winds stomach grumbles as they look at the old town. 

"Hey Wild, When are you gonna make dinner? We missed lunch, and I'm starving!" Wind complains, falling into step with the long-haired hero. Wild smiles down at him, ruffling his hair.

"I will once we get settled down here first, I want to look around." Wind pouts at Wilds response, fixing his hair. 

A man approaches them, a warm smile on his face. 

"Renado! How've ya been?" Twilight smiles, greeting the man. 

"I've been well, It's great to see you again. I assume this is the company that you mentioned in your letter?" The man -Renado- glances at the group.

"Yup!" Twilight says grabbing the Links one by one, introducing them. Renado eyes Time for a moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, the hotel you will be staying at is this way, follow me." He bows his head before walking further into the town. They all get a better look at the town, well, what's left of it anyway. It's definitely seen better days, but one look at the houses with fresh wooden planks shows they're trying their best to rebuild the town. A few Gorons and Hylians scatter the town here and there. Legend furrows his brows at the lack of people. 

"Link? Is that you?" A soft voice calls out, Twilight snaps his head towards the voice. A soft smile appears on his face. A young woman stands there, her hand to her chest, with short, dirty blond hair.

"Hey, Ilia! It's been a minute, hasn't it?" She walks up to the man, a smile on her face. 

"Yes it has! I missed you! The kids as well." She quickly grabs Twilight by his ear, pulling him down to her height, he winces. "You have _ANY_ idea how long you've been gone!? _TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS_ you've been gone, not even with a goodbye! You just up and vanished! And you didn't even think to send me a letter?!" Twilight bows his head in shame. Legend snickers at the sight of this. The proud and mighty ranch hand of theirs, being put to shame by a girl a full foot shorter than him. Oh, Legends never gonna let this go, and from the sounds of giggles and shutters, Wild isn't either.

"Ilia! I-i'm sorry, something came up, and I wasn't able to find the ti-"

"Oh please, save your excuses! It's so like you to go throwing yourself into danger all the time, ever since we were kids! I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days if you keep this up!" She lets go of his ear and crosses her arms, pouting. Twilight rubs his sore ear. She turns her head to the others, and steps back in shock, she seems to have just noticed the others. Her face turns a few shades darker. "My apologies, you didn't have to see that." She shoots a glare at Twilight. 

"Oh no, it's alright, it was quite amusing." Legend smirks, getting an elbow to his side. 

She turns even darker. "I-I'm assuming you're friends of Link? I'm Ilia, nice to meet you." 

"Pleasures ours," Time buds in, a playful grin on his face as he eyes his pup. He introduces the rest of the heroes plus himself. "You know, he talks about you pretty often." This seemed to grab her attention.

"Really? Well if he's talking so much of me, how come he never writes to me? I'm the one who got memory loss, but I still remember to write to people who are close to me."

Twilight sighs. "Ilia, please? Can we not? I get it, I need to remember to write to you, I've just been busy."

She smiles at him. "Yeah yeah, but just this once, you're lucky you have guests who need to get to the inn." She gives him a hug. "Welcome back." She waves to him as she walks off, but not before grabbing Epona from him. They watch her walk down the road, Epona's reins in her hand.

"Did she...Just take your horse?" Four asks.

"Yeah, she does it pretty often. I'm sorry you had to see that, let's get into the inn, we can drop our things off and you guys can wander the town if you'd like, I'm probably gonna visit with people." They continue to the Inn, Renado bows before walking away. "And Wild, I'm sure everyone's hungry, there's a kitchen that you can use." Wild nods as he starts clicking through his slate, picking out ingredients for dinner. "Aight ya'll, there's only four rooms, so three groups of two and one group of three? How about, Time and Wild, Wind and Warriors, Four and Sky, and then Legend, Hyrule, and me?" Everyone glances around at one another before nodding in agreement. "Great! The rooms are upstairs." Twilight leads the way up the stairs, and sorts the pairs into their rooms, leaving the trio in the hallway. 

"Suprised you didn't want to be with the old man and disaster, why did you want to be with us?" Legend speaks up. Twilight smiles at them before walking into their rooms.

"First off, Wilds not that big of a disaster, second off, I thought you'd be more comfortable with people who know. Are you ok with that? If you'd like, I can move over to their room so it's just you and 'Rule." He starts to the door once more.

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering." Legend smirks as she sets her stuff on the bed. "You get one bed, Hyrule and I get the other?" 

Twilight looks at the two, confused. "Are you two alright with sleeping together? I'm fine sleeping on the floor." 

Legend glares at Hyrule, "Don't you fucking dare." Hyrule just grins at her in response. 

"Well, you see, Legend here," 

"Hyrule!"

"Legend tends to get,"

"If you don't shut up right now I will pull your teeth when you're asleep."

"Dude, what the hell." Hyrule looks at her, concerned. Legend stares daggers into his eyes. "Legend has nightmares." Hyrule spits out, keeping eye contact with her. Her face turns bright red as she punches his shoulder. He laughs in response.

Twilight laughs at the two. "So? We all have nightmares, and I wouldn't be surprised if you had the most, being on so many quests." Legend puffs out her chest and crosses her arms. She turns her back to the two boys and sits on the bed.

"What? Are you just gonna pout now?" Hyrule laughs. Legend just turns her head away, a small smile plastered on her face.

"It's not just that, but from what we've learned, the only way to prevent the nightmares is when she's sleeping with someone, that's why we always room together, cause at the time, I was the only one she was comfortable around. In fact, last night, just by looking at her, that seemed to be the best she slept in a while." Hyrule nudges Legend, who only huffs in response.

Twilight smiles at the thought of the so-called anti-social hero sleeping the best in the comfort of other people. "How could you tell?"

"Drool. She drools when in deep sleep." 

"No, I don't! I don't drool! That's disgusting!" Legend turns around, offended." 

Twilight coughs, grabbing her attention. He pulls off his fur pelt and points to the small patch of dried drool. Legend turns red for a moment. 

"H-how can you prove it was me! That could have been you for all we know!" 

Twilight shakes his head as he chuckles. "This mornin, it took two of us to get ya up, Cub has pictures of us." 

Legend looks at his dumbfounded. "Oh really? Well looks like we're gonna have a talk later." She mumbles the last part.

The boys laugh at her response, a knock interrupting them. 

"Hey, Twilight?" a soft voice calls, "Um, so, Wind is flinging himself off of those, what are they called again? Gordens? I don't know, I've only met a few, but I don't know if I should stop him."

Twilight groans. "He'll be fine, the Gorons won't hurt him, just keep an eye on him. If Wild see's him, he'll get ideas." A small chuckle is heard on the other side of the door.

The door cracks open, and Sky pops his head in. "Speaking of Wild, he said since we didn't stop for lunch, he's gonna make a big dinner. He was wondering if you three were alright with turkey, scalloped potatoes, rolls, and a salad? He said if any of you guys won't eat one of them, he can make something special for you, he's gonna replace the turkey for me with pork since I don't like eating bird." Sky smiles shyly at the three.

"I'll be fine with whatever, I'll join him in the kitchen later if he needs help." So long to catching up with others tonight.

"Oh no, I already offered and he kicked me out, what about you two?"

"I'm fine with it, but he doesn't have to make as much, I don't normally eat much," Hyrule answered.

"I'm good, as long as I can make my own salad, I like a bunch of vegetables in mine." 

Sky smiles at the three. "Alright! I'll report back to him, sorry for bugging you, and I'll keep an eye on Wind!" The man takes his leave, gently closing the door behind him.

"I think he should be one of the next people you tell, you know how motherly he is." Twilight nudges Legend, his eyes still glued to the door.

"Yeah, I thought about it, but I think I already know how I'm gonna tell him." She looks at the others, who are giving her a, 'please explain' look. "I was thinking that if we go to his Hyrule, or, Skyloft I guess, I can try and get him then." Twilight nods as Hyrule smiles. 

"Hey, sorry for changing the subject, but before the sun goes down, want to go around the town? It can give us something to do instead of just sit in our room." Twilight says, taking off his extra layers, leaving him in his undershirt. He stretches his arms above his head and takes a deep breath. Hyrule copies him and takes off his tunic and gauntlets. He pops his fingers and wrists.

"How the fuck do you do that?" The pinkie asks, gagging. Hyrule doesn't respond but keeps eye contact as he quickly cracks his neck with one swift motion. "Alright! Fuck you! I'm out of here." She shivers as she storms out the door. Hyrule and Twilight laugh as the door slams shut. Hyrule continues to twist his body, popping his back. 

"How do you pop all your joints like that? What else can you pop? Your toes?" 

"Actually, yes." Twilight throws his hands up in defeat as Hyrule laughs. "And I'm not sure how I can, I've been doing it my whole life, it just became a habit I guess. Most of the time I do it without realizing it. Kinda like how Wild chews at his fingerpads, but not his nails. Or how Four clicks his teeth when he's thinking, even Legend, she tends to tap her foot repeatedly when she's not doing anything, she always has to move in some way. I'm sure they don't realize they're doing it. Hell, I've even noticed you do some things"

"Really? Like what?" Twilight asks, he always thought he was observant, but he never noticed these things about his comrades, even his own cub!

"Well, you tend to rub your fingers together when you're deep in thought, or you pop your jaw when you're agitated, or sometimes you just rub your left wrist. You do a lot of small things like that. I've noticed that when we're fighting, you get this weird look in your eyes, it sometimes looks feral. You smile and run your tongue over your teeth, it honestly creeps me out, but I think everyone has a thing that creeps everyone out."

Twilight looks at the boy with wide eyes, does he really do that? "Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't know I did that." 

Hyrule snorts, "Yeah, I figured, that's why I never brought it up. And, I do know another thing, and I'm surprised no one else has figured it out."   
  
Twilight breaks out in a cold sweat. "Yeah? What's that?"

"I know you're Wolfie, I noticed that whenever he's here, your not, vise versa, and he just radiates magical energy, and it's the same energy as that cristal that hangs around your neck, plus the markings on your face are the same on wolfie, just reverted. And that fur you wear," The brunette walks over to his pelt laying on the bed and strokes it. "It's the same colors and softness. Also, Wolfie has pierced ears and I thought that was weird, but what really convinced me that it was you, was his eyes. You may not know, but you're actually pretty easy to read when people know what to look for, your eyes give it away. I could read all the emotions in his eyes, all the trauma he'd been through, it's the same as you."

Twilight stands in shock.

"I'm sure other people know, but I wanted to let you know that I know. I've known for a while now." Hyrule smiles at him before heading to the door. "Anyway, didn't you say something about going out and exploring the town?"

"Uh, yeah," Twilight mutters if Hyrule was able to figure it out, have the others figured it out? Should he just tell the others? 5 of their group knows now, leaving just three of them unknowing. Hylia, he's gonna have to think about this.

"You're rubbing your fingers, stop thinking about this and come on." Hyrule snaps Twilight out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'm coming." Twilight stutters. Hyrule smiles at him as they walk out the door, closing it behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry for the late chapter, I wrote it then it all got deleted! Plus school started back up, so I have less time to update. Also, I apologize for the filler chapter again, I'm planning on a bigger one next time! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Hiro


	9. Chapter 9

"Man, Wild! You outdid yourself this time! That was delicious!" Warriors sighs, dropping his fork onto the plate with a small clatter.

"Agreed, I'm stuffed!" Wind pats his belly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it! It was one of the biggest meals I've made." The cook smiles at the group before turning his attention to the mess on the table. "Besides, you all have dish duty." The boys groan at the order.

Time interrupts before Wild could change his mind. "It's only fair, he cooked us a big meal with no help, we clean it up, we don't want wild to do all the work, now do we?" Wind slowly shakes his head, as Hyrule and Twilight immediately stand up, grabbing plates as they walk to the kitchen. 

"Thank you." Wild smiles at time. "I'm starting to get tired, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed." Time nods to him before standing up as well, stretching his back. 

"I'll make sure they actually clean." Time jokes, making Wild snicker. 

"Hey, Time, Wild?" A small voice calls to them. They look over at the empty table, a lone chair occupied by Legend. He was so quiet during all of dinner, it worried Wild a bit, but he didn't want to press on him. 

"Yes? What's up? I noticed you were really quiet during dinner, are you alright?" Legend fiddles with his fingers before standing up.

"Can I talk to you two?" Wild and Time share a look at one another. 

"I don't see why not, let's step out." Time says, noticing the seriousness of the situation. Legend nods as they walk out the door. They all take a deep breath of the twilight air. Time leans on the railing as Wild watches the stars start to dot the sky.

"So," Legend starts, swaying side to side." Wild and Time watch him. "I want to tell you two something, it's really important to me that you don't freak out, or, or really, I don't know. Just, will you guys always love me? No matter what?" Wild furrows his brows.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we!" Wild offers a soft smile. 

"Time?" 

"Of course, you're a hero, just like the rest of us, we're family, nothing could make us stop loving you." 

Legend takes a deep breath. "Well, Wild, do you remember when you walked in on me in the house?" Wild raises a hand and gently caresses his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was looking at my, body."Legend gestures to himself. "This, Isn't me. This isn't my body."

Wild looks at him with a tilt of his head. "What? I don't understand. Were you like, caught in some kind of body flip magic or....?" He makes spinning motions with his fingers.

"What? No? I wish it was just that easy. But no. It's not like that." Legend hesitates for a moment, balling his fists. "I'm trans, guys. I'm a girl." 

Wild gasps, as Time sits silently. Oh Hylia, Legend hates it when Time just sits there. He can't even read his expression.

"Twilight and Hyrule already know, And they except me." Legend's fists start to turn white, and tremble next to him, his vision going blurry. Fuck, He was trying to stay calm, why is he crying? A gentle touch pulled his attention to the man in front of him, The familiar scent of lavender calms his nerves as Wild embraces him in a hug. 

"No matter what gender you are, you're still you, and we're still proud of you. You're _OUR_ Legend. You have much more courage coming out to us then we ever had on our quests. We will always love you." Wild cradles Legends face in his hands, looking at him with love in his gentle eyes. Legend stares at him with wide eyes, and he fell apart. Tears pour down his face as his ears fall, he chokes back sobs as he falls into his arms.

"You have no idea-, " a sob, "how scared I was of your reactions." Legend balls his fists with Wilds blue tunic as he listens to his steady heartbeat. 

"Legend," The normally stern voice of their leader, now softened. Legend slowly tears his eyes from Wild to turn to Time. A tiny smile rests on his face, causing his eyes to crinkle slightly. "May I?" He opens his arms wide, waiting to be filled. Legend stumbles over and falls into him. Strong, fatherly arms wrap around Legend as he rests his chin on his head. "I am so proud of you. So damn proud." His grip tightens slightly around the small girl. She pulls away and reaches behind her, taking off her hat. Wilds eyes widen as the golden hair falls out and around her shoulders. 

"Wow! Your hair is so pretty! You'll let me style it, right?" Wilds eyes sparkle as Legend snickers.

"...Sure. I want you to teach me different ways to style it too if that's alright with you." She fiddles with the blue cap in her hands.

"Of course! Ah! I love doing hair!" He bounces over to her. "Can I?" Legend nods her head as Wild grabs her hair, gently examining it in his hands. "Wow, it's so soft! And thick! How did you manage to fit all this under that hat of yours? I like the stripe of pink in it." She laughs quietly at Wilds love for her hair.

"I need to hide it again, not everyone knows yet." She sighs, gently placing her hair back into the hat. Wild frowns at her hiding her beautiful hair, but he had no say on what to do with it.

"You said only my pup and Hyrule know?" Time asks, his usual stoic and stern voice returning.

"Yeah, that's one reason why Twilight split us up like that. It was his idea." Wild and Time nod. No wonder, usually he rooms with them. "We should head back inside, I don't want to be accused of being a slump and not helping around with the dishes." She rubs the back of her neck and glances around. The other two nod as they walk back into the building.

"Shit!" and shatter of glasses.

"Four! Oh, Hylia are you ok?" Ah yes. Immediate chaos.

The trio hurries into the kitchen to find Four sitting in the middle of the almost finished kitchen -and a pile of broken glass-, holding his hand. Sky stands above him frantically gauzing his hand.

"Ok, What the fuck happened," Legend asks the group. 

Four, who looks to be as calm as ever, even though his hand is gushing blood, answers. "I tried to put a glass in the cabinet, but I was too short, the glass slipped out of my hand and I tried to catch it, but I guess I was too forceful cause I broke it." He holds up his carefully wrapped hand. Twilight is shaking his head as Wind quickly went to sweep up the broken glass. 

"Alright, well Four, guess you're out for tonight, go ahead to bed, we'll take over from here for you." Time orders. Four stands up and apologizes to everyone before disappearing up the stairs. Legend joins Hyrule and Twilight with wiping down the tabletops with a wet rag.

"You were gone for a while, assuming you told them?" Twilight asks quietly. Legend just smiles at the two.

"And I'm guessing that means they're supportive?" Hyrule responds to the smile. Legend just nods. "That's great! Let's see, If you want If you can tell at least one more person, I could probably get you started on the potion!" That way, if someone seems to be offended for some reason, you have more than half of the group on your side, even though I doubt you'll run into any problems." Hyrule winks at her, his green eyes sparkling. 

Twilight leans down to Legend's ear, "I would probably go for Four, he knows my secret, and he damn well kept it. Plus, he's alone right now, and if he somehow shames you, I know one of his biggest secrets as well." Twilight grins.

"So, blackmail?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." 

Legend flicks water at the man before walking over to Time. "Hey, do you mind if I go talk to Four? I think I'm gonna tell him next." Time looks down at her, before nodding her permission. She walks up the stairs, and down the hallway. The 2nd door is barely opened, with the light shining through it. Legend takes a deep breath before pushing it open. Four sits on the bed, his back pushed up on the bed frame, his nose in a book. "Four?" He calls out. No response. He walks more into the room. "Four? Hello?" He waves his hand around, still no response, Hylia, how good is that book? He walks up to the boy before yanking the book from his hands, snapping him out of his focus.

"Gah!" He yells, jumping. "Legend? You didn't have to do that, you could have called for me or something." Four sighs grabbing the book from Legends grasp. 

"I did. Twice." 

"Oh." 

"Anyway, before you go diving back into your book, are you free to talk?" Four bookmarks his page, setting it aside. 

"I mean, I don't have anything else to do, what's wrong?" Worry crosses his purple eyes. Legend never sought out Four to talk to specifically, so it was strange. 

"Well, this is important to me, so please don't overreact? I'm just gonna jump to the chase," Legend takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. "I'm trans. I was born a male, but I'm a girl." Four widens his eyes and sits silently. "Four?" No response.

Four boys of different colors all stand in shock, the purple one standing further ahead than the other three.

"Guys, how should I react?" The purple one with glasses asks. "I, honestly don't know what to say."

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me handle it!" The freckled red one speaks up, waving his arms around.

"Oh come on! I wanted to do it!" A gruff shout from the blue one.

"Oh no! You're the last person we want for this situation! Red's the best for this, let him handle it." The green leader bickers with the blue one.

"Four?" Legend asks again, his ears starting to fall. "Maybe this was a bad idea, just, forget I said anything." Legend starts to shrink into himself as Four starts to cough, grabbing his attention. The colorful boy coughs harder and harder, gasping for breath as if he wasn't breathing the whole time. 

"Ugh, sorry Legend," He coughs again, clearing this throat. He looks up at Legend, blinking furiously, his eyes quickly shifting from purple to red. Legends definitely going to have to ask him about that. "I'm fine, don't worry, you just caught me by surprise. But other than that," a wide grin is plastered on his face, his ruby eyes sparkling, "I'm happy you decided to tell me this! I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me." Legend releases the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you, Four. I appreciate you, really." Legend rubs her earrings.

"Wow, Legend, the oh so stoic hero, the one who hates everyone in the world, complementing me? I think you spend to much time with Hyrule." Four teases.

"Oh, shut up, fuckwad. You know, you can be a little shit, right?" Legend ruffles the other's hair. "Emphasis on the 'little'."

"Oh, come on!" Four laughs. "Can I give you a hug?"

"What? I mean, sure, but only this once. I'm starting to run low on my people meter, I've had too much physical contact today." She opens her arms wide. Four giggles as he rams himself into her, knocking the air out of her. "Hylia, Four!" She yells, slowly wrapping her arms around him.

"So," He pulls away from her. "How many other people know? Is it a secret?"

"Well, Hyrule, Twilight, Time, and Wild, I haven't told anyone else yet. But I'm getting to them. So yes, it's a secret. I actually told Wild and Time about 15 or 20 minutes ago." She answers, fiddling with her rings.

"Ah, so that's where you were when I hurt myself." Four mumbles at his bandaged hand. 

"Yeah, and way to go with that by the way." 

"Shut up." 

"Pfft, yeah, alright. Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning." She waves as she walks out the door.

"Night!" Four yells to her as she closes the door.

Smiling, she walks down to the last door and walks in, taking down her hair as she closes it. Twilight and Hyrule were already waiting for her. Twilight was sitting on the window seal, looking out at the village, while Hyrule was digging through his bag, seemingly looking for a shirt, for he wasn't wearing one. Twilight grins at her as she closes the door behind her.

"So? How'd it go?" Twilight asks, hopping down from the window. 

"He's fine with me, we had a bit of some banter as well, but what's new." Hyrule chuckles as he digs through his bag. His bare chest flexing with every move of his arms. A small pink spot of flesh sits on his back, contrasting with his light brown skin. "Changing the subject, 'Rule, where'd you get that scar?" 

"Hm?" He shoots a glance to her and follows her eyes to his back. "oh." He stands up straight, showing a matching scar on his belly. "Remember when I said I was stabbed by my shadow? It's just the continuation of when it went out the back of me." He shrugs, returning to his bag. 

"So wait, you were like, basically cabobbed?!" Twilight stares at him in horror.

"Yeah, pretty much. Here it is!" He shouts, lifting up a small vile of light purple liquid. "Here, take this, it is the potion I said I had." Legend's eyes widen at the vile. It was small, probably the length of her finger, and it was only filled halfway. A smile breaks out on her face as she laughs. her golden hair falling around her shoulders.

"Hyrule! You amazing man! I was starting to think you actually didn't actually have it!" She dances around the room laughing. 

"Be careful! If it gets shaken too much, it will lose its effect." Hyrule warns. Legend immediately stops moving as she cradles the vile as if it was her baby. "Just go ahead and drink it, what are you waiting for?" Honestly, what was she waiting for? Her whole life, she had been wanting something to change her body, and now that it's in her hands, it's almost like a dream come true.

Legend smiles as she uncorks it. she licks her lips as she brings it to them. She closes her eyes as she throws her head back, emptying it in one gulp. The smooth liquid had a slight sweetness to it, but also bitter. It was strange. She licks her lips once more, taking the remaining droplets.

"Ok, so, Legend just drank a potion she was really excited about, what is it exactly?" Twilight buds in, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, first off, it forces the body to stop making testosterone, and replace it with estrogen, but it also changes the person's physical body at the same time, and much quicker than it would if you were on the estrogen or testosterone medications some hospitals give you, along with the pain-free of surgeries, it will just change her gradually. So it's not like she's gonna wake up with the body of a woman in the morning. but after about 2 to 3 days, we should start seeing changes in her. It's gonna start with her voice and hips. Her hips are going to start to get wider, and her voice will get higher. Then in about a week, week and a half, she will start developing breasts, and well, everything else. So in about a month, she's going to have a complete gender transform!" Hyrule smiles, hoping he explained it completely. Twilight nods. 

"Alright, yeah, that makes sense. So are you going to tell everyone else about it, or are you going to wait and see how long it takes them to notice a difference?" Twilight smirks, running a hand through his hair.

"Ooh, that would be fun." Legend asks with a matching expression. "Who do you think the first person to notice will be?"

"Time." Hyrule and Twilight say in unison.

"Yeah, that's fair." 

The boys laugh at Legend's response before turning back to what they were doing. 

"anyway, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go change into my nightgown," Legend says, tucking her hair behind her ear as she digs through her things and pulls out a bundle of light blue fabric. 

"Go ahead, we're not stopping you. I'm gonna change out here." Twilight shoos her into the bathroom while he strips off his shirt. Hyrule starts digging through his pouch again, before pulling out a simple beige shirt and slipping it on. Twilight rummages through his things as well, and just as Hyrule's scar grabbed Legends attention, some of Twilights grabbed his. Such as the large gash across his right hip. 

"Since we were talking about scars earlier, where'd you get that?" Hyrule motions to the spot on himself. Twilight glances down at the scar. 

"Princess Zelda." He said plainly before pulling out a blue shirt with no sleeves.

Hyrule shook his head, thinking he mistook him. "I'm sorry, did you say, _Princess Zelda_ , did that to you?" 

"Yup. Electrocuted me too." He smiles at the disbelief on Hyrule's face. "Alright, alright, When I was fighting Ganondorf, he possessed the body of Princess Zelda, and using her magic, she would shock me, and I got this here when she stabbed at me and I wasn't able to dodge."

"Ah, alright. much better sense, thank you." Hyrule laughs. The bathroom door clicks open, as Legend starts to walk out. She's wearing a long, light blue, silk nightdress. it brushes the bottom of her knees, The long sleeves tied right before her wrists with white lace. The white lace decorates the collar of the dress, which barely exposes her collarbones. Her blonde hair falls around her back and shoulders. 

Twilight smiles at her as she shyly walks into the room."That's very pretty on you, how long have you had it?" Hyrule nods, agreeing with Twilight.

"Not long, this is the first time I've been able to wear it. Zelda sent it to me, but since I didn't get it, Ravio held on to it for me until we were in my Hyrule."

"So your Zelda and Ravio know?" Twilight asks slipping on his shirt. 

"Yeah, I mean, Ravio found out on accident, but I knew it would happen sooner or later, the man lives with me anyway." She walks over to her bed, her dress flowing behind her. "Zelda and I are just close, so I trust her." She told one other person, a certain redhead. "But yeah, I guess this was one of hers that she never wears, so she gave it to me."

"That's nice of her! I'm glad you have such a nice and supportive Zelda." Hyrule smiles as he starts to climb into bed.

"Ha! Yeah right." Legend snarks, climbing in beside him. "Hey, can you two make sure that Sky, War, or Wind don't come to wake me up? They don't know, so they might think you're just sleeping with some random woman if they see us 'Rule."

Hyrule groans at the thought, his face tinting red. "Ugh, I can already hear the pestering and gross jokes from Warriors." 

"I see you got lucky last night Hyrule, how was she?" Twilight says with a mocking tone while striking a dramatic pose. 

Legend snickers. "Did you run Legend and Twilight off? Or did you all share? Never took you three to be that kind of people." She joins in on the mockery.

"Ugh! Gross Legend!" Hyrule gags as he pushes Legend playfully. The room full of laughter.

"But I'm right! He'd say that!"

"I'm ashamed to say you're right." Twilight laughs as he climbs into bed. "I'm usually one of the first people up anyway, so I'll probably wake you up, don't worry about it." 

"Thanks, Twi, I'll see you in the morning, night." She yawns, rolling over, draping her arm over Hyrule and resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

"Night you two." Twilight smiles, blowing out the candle.

"Goodnight Twilight," Hyrule responds before shifting himself, trying not to disturb Legend, who is already fast asleep, her blond hair sprawled around her head and body. 'She's gonna have one hell of a time brushing that out in the morning.' Hyrule chuckles quietly to himself, before nodding off himself, in the warm embrace of Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for the wait! I hope you enjoyed! I wanna know, who do you guys think would be the last to notice the change of her body? But anyway, Thank you for reading! And if you'd like, I started writing another one, It's a mashup of LU and Tangled! Rapunzel is my favorite princess, and I just thought it would be fun. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Hiro


	10. Chapter 10

Legend groans as she opens her eyes, only for them to be blinded shut again. Her hands twitch as feeling returns to her, a warm, grainy texture falls through her hands as the sound of water laps at her feet. A beach? Legend opens her eyes again, covering the bright sun with her hand. The bright blue sky reaches as far as the eye could see. She sits up and looks around. "Koholint?" She mutters. There is no way she should be there, she destroyed it. Her hair blows as a gust of wind catches her. She looks down at her self, she's still wearing her nightdress. Where're her things? Oh Hylia, if they switched to another Hyrule, the others will see her! Legend starts to panic, she's not ready to explain herself yet.

"Liana?" Legends ears perk up at the familiar voice. She slowly turns her head towards the voice. Her eyes widen as she sets her eyes on the girl.

"Marin?" The girl smiles wide, bringing her hand to her mouth. her light blue sundress flows in the light breeze. Legend smiles at her, immediately forgetting anything she was doing. She stands up, dusting off the sand off her dress. Marin takes a few steps, before breaking into a full sprint. Legend ready's herself as the redhead jumps at her. Legend catches her in her arms, spinning her around, laughing. Marin wraps her arms around Legend's neck as they slow to a stop. 

"I missed you." She whispers to the taller girl, their noses bump as they stare into each other's eyes. Oh how Legend missed her.

"I missed you too." She rests her hands on Marin's hips, and they gently sway back and forth, along with the tune of the waves, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I see you got your own dress, it looks nice." She hums, laying her head on Legend's shoulder. "We match."  
Legend smiles at her, her heart squeezing. "Yeah, I guess we do now." Marin pulls away, Legend already missing the heat the girl radiated. 

"You want to go to our spot? We can watch the waves and play some music together, and you can tell me about some more of your adventures!" Marin smiles as she grabs Legend's hand, dragging her away from the beach. Legend's eyes soften at the absolute ray of sunshine in front of her. 

They climb up the cliff, where the fallen log sits, surrounded by seagulls. They sit on the log side by side, their hands still clasped together. Marin lays her head on Legend's shoulder. "So tell me about your latest adventure." She says, her red hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"Well," Legend starts, how should she explain this? "So, basically, I'm traveling with 8 other versions of....Me." 

"What?" Marin sits up, looking up at Legend. "How?"  
Legend thinks for a moment. 

"Well, they're all different incarnations of me. Completely different people, all from different times. We all have the hero's spirit, we were just reborn from one another." She looks down to check if Marin was still following. "Well, I'll tell you about them. First, there's Sky, he's the softie of the group. He's the very first hero, he created the land with the goddess herself, he started the timeline. Then there's Four, He's like, this tall." Legend motions with her hand, exaggerating his height. "He can be a bit of a pain in the ass, but he's a good person. After him is Time. He's the physically oldest. He's the leader of us, and he has a dry sense of humor, he's like the dad of us." Marin snickers at that comment. "Then there's Hyrule. He's from the same land I'm from, only a few hundred years after me. He's a humble person. He's on the quiet side, and Goddess, he can not cook. But he's the person I'm the closest too. He was the only one that knew about me being trans before I came out to anyone else."

"Does everyone know?" She asks, intrigued.

"No, Just a handful of them. Anyway, next is Twilight. He's close with Time. He used to be a farmer, and he talks with a thick country accent. He can actually turn into a wolf, but don't tell him I told you." Legend winks at Marin. "There's Wind, and I think you two would really get along. He grew up on a small Island, just like this one. He's the youngest, only about 14, and he loves seagulls. He's pretty rowdy, but he's really a great kid, and he is also a pirate." Marin smiles. "There's Warriors, he's a narcissistic bitch." Marin snorts at the sudden change in attitude. "He's the captain of the royal guards, but he cares about his comrades, we're his family, and he's ours. That leaves Wild, and as his name suggests, he's the wild one. I swear he's trying to get himself hurt. He's always wandering off without telling anyone, gets hurt, and struts back into camp looking like a corpse, or we have to send Twilight out after him. He's also the cook, he makes the best food in the world." 

"They sound like fun. I'm glad you're not alone on your adventures anymore. I'd love to meet them, even though I know I can't." She mutters the last part, smiling sadly. "Would you like to sing with me?" She stands up, dusting her dress off. Legend smiles at her.

"I'd love to, but I don't have my ocarina." She pats herself down. Marin thinks for a moment before smiling. She walks over to a bush and pulls out a small bag. 

"Here!" She calls out, pulling out her own ocarina. She hands it to her, it was a light pink ocarina, with tiny seagulls painted on it. She smiles at it.

"Are you sure?" She asks, Marin nods at her, smiling sweetly. "Well, alright then, let's begin!" Legend brings the instrument to her mouth and waits for Marin to start. She clears her throat, before starting her beautiful song. Her voice was as sweet and smooth as Legend remembered. Legend closes her eyes as Marin's voice melts her heart. Together, they play their ballad, the tune pulling at Legends heart. With one last note, drug out, their song came to a finish. Legend opens her eyes, to find Marin staring at her, tears in her eyes. Worry immediately crosses Legend's face as she hurries over to her. "Hey! Hey, are you alright? Did I do something? What happened?" She grabs Marin's hands, holding them to her heart. 

"It's just, I love spending time with you, I love all the things we do together, but..." Her tears start to fall. "But this is all a dream. You're going to wake up in a few moments, and this world will end." Legend hugs her tight, burying her face in Marin's bright red curls. The smell of the hibiscus flower and the ocean fills her nose. There's no way she'll let this world end again.

"Well, I won't let it. I'll do whatever I can in my power to stay here with you." Tears now threaten Legend. 

"Liana, you can't stop it." Marin pulls away but stays close. "But maybe you can come back?" 

"How would I do that?" She asks, her face dangerously close to Marins.

"Well, this is a dream, maybe when you go back to sleep tomorrow night?" They now talk in hushed whispers.

"Yeah, I'll try that. I'll be back. I promise." Legend's eyes flutter shut as the two start to close the space between them.

"Legend?" Her voice calls out, her brows furrow, she doesn't call her Legend, she always called her Liana. "Legend!" She opens her eyes, but Marin is no longer in front of her, nothing is. Just empty space. "Legend!"

Legend opens her eyes, A blur sits above her. "Huh?" She mumbles. 

"Well good morning. You gave everyone quite the scare." One of the figures speaks up, a strong, deep voice, with a bit of amusement behind it.

"What?" She sits up, her mess of hair falling all around her. Her eyes focus on the figures around her. Twilight and Hyrule, and...Time?

"Well good morning." Time chuckles. "Apparently you were crying in your sleep and Twilight here panicked. He tried to wake you, but when he couldn't he came and got me." 

Legend looks over to Twilight, who's laying back on the window seal, a light dusting of blush across his cheeks. "I was crying?" She touches her cheek, and sure enough, the tear marks were there. "Well, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She throws the blankets off of her and slips off the bed. Her dress falling around her body.

"That's pretty." Time complements, Legend waves thanks as she digs her tunic out of her bag.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be in the bathroom for a while. Have fun out here boys." She slams the door, locking it.

"Wait! Legend!" Hyrule calls out, knocking on the door. "I need in there first!" 

"Well too late, you should have gone before you woke me up." Legend muffled voice responds, a few harsh coughs following. "Ugh, I need a glass of water." Legend talks to herself.

"How long would you say you'll be in there?" Hyrule whines.

"Well I need to brush my hair, and if you keep whining like that I'll go extra slow specifically for you." She swings the door open, already dressed, with a brush in her hand. She bonks him on the head with it and slams the door shut again and locks it.

"Rude." He mutters, turning to Twilight and Time. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Time gestures him away, silently giving him permission.

"Those two remind me of when Ilia and I were younger. She was always picking on me, but I knew she cared for me. She still picks on me actually, but I know it's cause she's worried. I used to scare her to death doin' things that were dangerous." Twilight crosses his arms, leaning on the desk, a few faint coughs come from the bathroom. "One day, when I was about 13, I managed to knock a hornet's nest out of a tree with a rock, and they attacked me. Learned the hard way I was allergic to em." Twilight scratches at his neck. "I actually have a scar from that one. But as soon as I got away from them, I collapsed. Damn things swelled my throat. Ilia took me in, and her, along with her father, took care of me and managed to fix me up with somethin, not quite sure what happened to be honest, and she refuses to tell me the full story, even now. But as soon as I got better, I got beat like a drum on new year's day." Twilight laughed as Time just looked at him, astounded that his descendant would be so...Stupid.

"Ugh!" Legend cries from the bathroom. She swings the door open and stomps over to the two. "Can you go get Wild? I don't understand how he keeps his hair so tidy when he sleeps with it down." Twilight holds back a laugh as he looks at the defeated Legend, her hair looks to be one big rat's nest, and her brush is tangled within it. 

"Pup, you go get him, I'll help Legend here." Twilight nods to Time and leaves the room.

"What are you going to do about this old man? I don't see you with much hair." Legend plops down on the mattress with a sigh.

"Well, I was going to offer to help, considering Wild has thin hair, so his hair is obviously easier to brush. And that I have a wife with hair just as thick as yours that I help brush out almost every night, and that I also have fairly thick hair as well, and I had it dragging the ground at a point. I had to learn to take care of it on my own, so brushing out roughly 5 1/2 feet of thick hair all on my own after completing a dungeon. I had to learn the best way to take care of it, and learn how to fight with it as well. It's much more difficult than it seems. So I know what you're going through." 

Legend gawks at the man. Time had 5 1/2 feet of hair? That's like, the height of Legend herself! "Ok, No way did you have that much hair. Why did you grow it like that?"

"Sleeping for 7 years without anyone touching it really does things to your hair. And only being 5'3 at the time didn't help."

"So why didn't you cut it when you woke up?"

"Had more important things to do. Such as, you know, saving Hyrule. Now do you want my help or not?" Time smirks as Legend nods furiously. Time chuckles as he sits behind her, and begins to untangle her hair from the brush. Within seconds it seemed like the brush was out of her hair and back in his hands. And she didn't even feel a thing.

"Alright, what magic are you using? There's no way you managed to do that without me feeling it." Legend pats the back of her hair, feeling for the brush. 

"No magic, just my hands. I used to get tangled up like that all the time. Usually worse though, yours was just wrapped around it a couple of times." Time begins to brush at her hair, starting from the tips and works his way up. He moved with short and quick movements, making his way up her hair rather quickly. 

"Done," Time states about 2 minutes into it.

"What? Hylia Time, no way you're done!" Legend whips her head around, and her freshly brushed hair spins around her. She runs her fingers through her hair, it's so soft. She smiles softly, her hair's never been this soft before. Time sits behind her, a small grin on his face. "What?" 

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." He sighs. "Would you like me to style it as well?" Legend shifts again, facing away from him.

"Sure, just make sure I can put it in my hat." Time nods as he begins. A knock at the door interrupts Time parting Legend's hair. 

"Who is it?" He calls.

"It's Wild, Twilight said that you guys needed my help? Can I come in?" 

"Anyone else with you?" Legend calls out.

"Just me, Hyrule and Twi, we're coming in." The door creaks open, and the three strut into the room. Wild smiles at the sight of the two sitting on the bed, her small figure contrasting with Times broadness as he braids her hair. "What did you need?" 

"Oh, Legend couldn't untangle her hair, so I did it for her." Time says, continuing weaving her hair. 

"Oh, well alright. What kind of braid are you doing?" Wild asks, sitting down on the bed beside them. 

"A pull-through braid, I used to wear my hair like this when I was in the water temple, kept it together nicely." He continues to pull and tug at the braid, as Wild watches.

"I really like pull-through braids, they're pretty. definitely one of my favorite types." Wild lays down on the bed, facing Legend. She sits silently, her eyes closed. She looks so peaceful. She leans into the touch of Time, probably unaware of it. She coughs in her throat a couple of times.

"Hey Wild," She opens her eyes and stares at him. "Can you get me a glass of water? My throat is killing me." He nods and hops off the bed, leaving the room.

"And done! Look at that!" Time says sitting back to admire his work. Legend pulls the braid over her shoulder. It really was beautiful. She really didn't want to hide it. 

"It's pretty. I guess you really can do hair, huh old man?" Legend laughs as she continues to play with her hair. Her throat starts to itch again as she starts to cough into her elbow. 

Time's eyebrows furrow."Are you alright? You've been coughing quite a bit now." Time rubs Legends back gently. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She croaked, her voice starting to give out. "I think I might be getting sick or something." 

Wild walks back in with a glass of water. "Hey, got you your water, I'm going to start breakfast, if anyone wants to join me then you can."

"I will, I'll see you all in a little while." Time smiles at the three before heading out the door, closing it behind him.

Legend chugs the water, downing it in a few gulps. "Hey, pipsqueak?" She says, wiping her mouth. Hyrule shoots his head up to face her. 

"Hm?" He hums, almost seeming half asleep. His green eyes slightly droopy, did he not sleep last night? 

"First off, are you alright? You seem a bit tired." She asks, her throat starting to tingle again. 

Hyrule leans back, taking his head off of the hand his head was resting on and runs it through his fluff of hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." He waves Legend off. "I've noticed you have a cough, the potion might be kicking in and might be messing with your voice already. Wasn't expecting it to work that quickly." He stands up from his chair and smiles. "But that's a good thing, isn't it? You're transitioning much faster than we thought!"

A small bubble formed at the bottom of her throat. He was right. If her body keeps going at the rate that it is, she'll be fully transitioned in a few weeks instead of a month. A pit in her stomach forms as well, what if she doesn't get to come out to everyone else yet? Will they be disappointed in her?

"Hey, you doin' alright? You're lookin' a bit pale." Twilight asks with a gentle tone as he walks over to the bed and sits next to her. He gently places his hand on her back. His warm hands send shivers up her spine. 

"I-I don't, I think I'm," Her mouth starts to water as pressure builds up in the back of her throat. She slams her hand over her mouth as she darts into the bathroom. 

Twilight and Hyrule share a glance as they hear the splashing of the bile land into the toilet. They both quickly follow her into the room and find her laying on the floor, her head resting on her arm over the bowl. Her face was flushed of color, her eyes a dull pink. Twilight's heart dropped at the sight of his little sister. 

"Hey! Hey, are you ok? Is there anything you need?" Hyrule slides onto his knees next to her, sweeping some loose hair away from her face. She nods shakily, and slowly brings three fingers to her chin and taps it. "Water? Yeah of course! Here, let's get you back to bed." He glances up at Twilight who gently bent down to pick her up. She slowly wraps her hands around his neck, digging her head into his collarbone. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, almost as if it would burn him. He gently lays her into the bed and tucks her in. 

"Would you like me to get Renado? He's probably got somethin to help that fever of yours." He sighs laying the back of his hand onto her head. 

She huffs a few more times before raising her hand, she clicks her fore and middle finger to her thumb. 

Twilight sighs. "If you're not even able to speak, then I need to get someone." She glares at him, well, the best she could. Her eyes were heavy, and everything was fuzzy. Where the fuck is Hyrule and the water? She groans and rolls over onto her side. Her throat is killing her, and her legs feel like they're cramping. She starts to grind her teeth and scrunch her nose. Twilight lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hyrule hurries back into the room with a glass of water. 

"Here we go, sorry it took so long, I had to explain to Wild and Time what's going on." He hands the cup to Twilight. He nods thanks as he gets Legend to roll back over. She groans as she sits up against the headrest. She takes the water and starts to sip at it, she presses a shaky hand pressed against her chin, and motioned outward, thanking him.

Hyrule frowns at Legends' silence. It was strange. and just 15 minutes ago, she was acting as if she was fine. It's terrible how quickly something can go downhill. She sets the half-empty glass on the night stand beside her and slides back down under the warm covers. Hyrule smiles gently as he scoots closer to her. "I have an idea, it should help your fever a little bit, alright?" Legend looks at him with sluggish eyes and slowly nods. He smiles. 

He leans down to her face and gently presses his lips to her forehead, a tingle of energy transfer from his lips to her head. His lips glow a faint pink as he places a few more kisses all over her forehead. Color starts to return to her cheeks as he leans back to look at her. Her ears had fallen, and she hid under the blankets in embarrassment. Hyrule smiles at her as she mumbles a faint, "Thank you." before her eyes flutter shut.

Twilight places his hand on her head. His eyes widen as he feels all over her face. Her temperature really went down. 

"We really just need to let her rest for now. Her body changing will definitely wear her out faster than normal, so she needs as much sleep as she can get. If it gets worse, we'll call Four in here or something, he usually has his nose in a book or something, so maybe he knows something to help." Hyrule sighs and rubs his head. Healing kisses always give him a headache. Twilight notices his irritation and stands up. 

"Well, twinkle toes, whatever you did definitely helped her." He stands behind Hyrule for a moment. Hyrule turns to look up at him. Twilight's face starts to warm up as he places a soft peck on top of his fluffy hair. "Come on, Cub's probably done with breakfast.” He smiles softly before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Hyrule smiles as the door closes, before letting out a long breath. He glances over at Legend, who now sleeps with shaky breaths. His healing kisses brought her fever down, but not for long. Really, all they can do is wait it out. If they try to give her medicine to help, it could have side effects on her body transitions.

He sighs again and rubs his temples with his thumb and ring finger. What’s he gonna do with her? His healing magic runs him so low, he doesn’t know if he can handle it much longer, and it’s the only thing with no side effects.

His head starts to throb from all his thinking. He groans softly as he quietly makes his way on the other side of Legend. She shifts slightly as he sits cross legged beside her. He watches her. Her quick, shaky breaths, the way her eyelids twitch slightly, her fingers gently gripping the sheets, and her quiet mumbling. 

The start of a nightmare. 

He smiles sadly as he lays down beside her. He doesn’t want to wake her, that will make it worse, but he can still comfort her. He scoots over to her, and lays his head in the crook of her neck, and gently drapes his arm over her torso. The tension in her shoulders relaxed as her breath evens out, she melts into his touch, gently pressing herself into him. He smiles as his own eyes start to drift close.

“Hyrule told me Legend’s sick, so I’ll make her some cucoo soup, I heard it's great for sicknesses.” Wild grins as he turns to the kitchen. Twilight had joined Wild and Time in the kitchen, shortly followed by Four. 

Four rubs his chin between his thumb and forefinger, his eyebrows deep in thought. “Do you have any idea what may have caused this? I don’t think she would have eaten something bad, considering we all eat the same thing, and it’s Wilds cooking,” Wild smiles at the comment. “And I don’t think there was a sickness going around in Times Hyrule before we came here, was there?” Four glances up at Time, who just shakes his head.

“Malon would have told me if something was going around, She goes into town daily, surely she would have noticed.” Four nods.  
“Maybe she ate too much last night, ya know she's not that big of an eater, her and Hyrule might as well be birds.” Twilight comments. He knows exactly why she's sick, but they’re all still having that competition to see who notices her transitioning first. 

Four shakes his head. “No, I was sitting next to her, she hardly touched her food. Maybe she wasn’t feeling good then, either? Really, I need to check her symptoms to figure out what it is.” Fours red-violet eyes shine with determination to help his friend. “If all she’s doing is throwing up and has a fever, then it might just be a bad cold, but we need to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t get any worse.” He hops up on the counter, dangling his legs. “We need to make sure she doesn’t have the flu, either. So we need to keep one of us on her at all times.”

Twilight leans next to him, and even with the added height of the counter, still towers Four. “Well, Hyrule is practically glued to her, so I don’t think we’ll have a problem there. We just gotta make sure the others don’t try to walk in and see her. Since she has her hair down and that nice dress she wears.” 

Four turns to Twilight. “Wait, what do you mean she has her hair down?”

Wild snickers from the stove, he was just about to serve breakfast. “Four, do you know why she wears that hat all the time?” Four shakes his head. “That's because she has hair that she hides in it, it's probably longer than mine when it’s straight.” 

Time smirks as he gathers plates.

“What?! No way! How does she manage that!” His eyes glow a bright red as he hops off the counter. 

“Ponytail.” They all collectively respond. 

“Ok, she’s a magical girl, I get it.” He mumbles as he grabs his plate from Wild.

Wild smiles as he whistles into his fingers. “Everyone! Breakfast!” 

Loud thumps and curses stumble down the stairs as Warriors and Wind wrestle into the kitchen. As Warriors is about to step into the room, Wind pulls him down by his scarf and uses him as leverage and pounces into the room.

“Warriors! Sky duty!” Wild yells as he fixes Winds plate, who in return giggles like a gremlin. Warrior's jaw drops as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“But! Wind was playing dirty! It should be him with Sky duty! Or, or, What about Hyrule or Legend! I don’t see them in here!” 

“Legend’s sick and Hyrule’s taking care of him. Now go, awake the beast.” Wild shoos him away. Warriors lets out a dramatic sigh before stomping away.

“Filthy pirate.” He mutters under his breath. 

“Oi! Fuck you!” Wind yells after him. Four flicks him in the forehead.

“Oi, watch your language.” He glares at Wind as he shoves his plate into his hands. Wind sticks his tongue out and goes to sit at the table. The four roll their eyes at their youngest. 

“Warriors! You motherfucker!” A muffled shout from upstairs, immediately followed by quick stomps of their soldier. He hurries into the kitchen, and grabs a plate.

“Gotta blast.” He throws up a peace sign and runs out the front door. Sky stomps down the stairs and into the kitchen, just as Warriors makes his disappearance. 

“Where is he?!” He shouts, his voice dripping with malice, his icy blue gaze slicing everyone in the room. “I’ll kill him, I’ll kill that fucker!” 

“Good morning Sky.” Wild hands him his plate. He looks Sky over. 

Oh dear.

He’s soaked to the bone.

“Goddesses, did War do that?” Twilight asks. Sky nods, a snarl on his face. They all sit in silence for a moment.

“He ran out the front door.” Time says, giving away his location. 

Sky stomps out the door.

After a few moments of silence, a muffled, “There you are!” Followed by a scream, is heard. The group all laugh as they sit down with their own breakfast. 

They all sit around and chat while eating breakfast. Twilight told them that because of Legends sickness, they will have to put everything on hold. 

The doors slam open to reveal a much happier Sky.

“Good morning my loves.” He says lovingly to the group. “Sorry about earlier, I was not very happy being woken up by a bucket of water.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be either, I honestly don’t know what he was thinking.” Wild says. He points to a lone plate. “That’s yours, though, it may be cold now.” Sky waves it off and takes his place.

“No, no. It’s fine, It’s my fault that it took so long.” He starts shoveling food into his mouth.

“What exactly did you do?” Wind asked. He knew the wrath of Sky in the mornings. And it was not fun.

Sky smiled innocently. “Oh! I tied him to a tree with his scarf!” He beams, as if proud of himself. The others start to sweat nervously. “Anyway, did I hear that Legend is sick? Is he alright?” 

“He’s just got a stomach bug.” A sudden voice comes from the stairs. Hyrule stands there, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “But I recommend not going in, he’s got a bad fever, and he’s throwing up, we don’t know if it’s contagious or not. I don’t want to risk it.” 

“Oh! I made cucoo soup just for him, I heard it’s supposed to help.” Wild smiles up at Hyrule, who's already heading into the kitchen.

“Thanks!” He smiles before grabbing his plate of breakfast and a bowl of soup, and quickly returns to the stairs. “I’m going to stay with him, just to keep an eye on him. I’ll make sure to report anything to you guys.” He smiles at the group, and disappears. 

“Poor baby.” Sky mutters. “I hope he’ll get better soon.” 

Hyrule pushes the door open, revealing an empty bedroom. He sets the dishes down. “Legend?” He calls out. A muffled groan from the bathroom responds. 

He walks in to find her laying on the ground with her head propped up on the toilet again. He sighs and sits next to her, and rubs circles on her back. Tears run down her face as she lurches forward.

“Rule…” She croaks, “It, hurts…” She looks up at him. Her face flushed red, tears run down her face as loose hair sticks to her cheeks and lips. Residue runs out of her nose.

She looks broken.

He sighs as he brushes her hair out of her face. “I know, but I can only do so much.” His heart breaks as she sniffles. He watches as she clutches her stomach again, and leans over the seat. He holds her hair, -which is starting to fall out of the braid-, back as she burps up the rest. He stands up after a few minutes of peace, and gets a cloth and dunks it in cold water. “Here,” He wipes her face gently with it. “We need to get you back to the bed again. Wild made you some cucoo soup, which should help you. But I only want you to eat it in small amounts, we don’t want you to throw it back up.” She takes the rag in shaky hands, and presses it to her face.

Hyrule stands her up by her armpits, and helps walk her back to bed. 

“You know-” She coughs harshly and rubs her throat. 

“Does it hurt when you speak?” Hyrule asks. She nods her head.  
“Well, then don’t, It’ll just be me here with you, so don’t worry.” He smiles as he tucks her back into bed once more."Although, could you point where it hurts the most?" He shuffles through his bag and pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. 

She blinks slowly, before rubbing her throat. “Ok, yeah, obviously your throat hurts, I’ll check that.” He leans closer to her and gently grabs a hold of her chin. “Open your mouth and say, ‘ah’.” She rolls her eyes but does it anyway. He examines her throat, humming as he looks it over. “Well, nothing seems to be wrong, other than it's a little raw from you puking. The soup might help sooth it. Where else do you hurt?” Legend rubs the side of her thighs. 

“Cr...amps…” she mumbles.

“Cramping? Alright, that might just be your hips growing. It's going to hurt, since it's building up its own fat and muscle. And, it might actually hurt a bit more than I thought it would, it’s changing your body much faster than anticipated, and I apologize. Are you sure you want to keep going with the transitioning?” Hyrule leans back, a sad look in his eyes as he looks at her, knowing he can’t help her pain. 

She nods quickly, and shakes her fist up and down, as if she were knocking. 

Hyrule sighs, and grabs the bowl of soup. “Well alright, then let’s eat, shall we?”

A few days have passed. Legend has completely lost her voice, and can hardly walk.

“Well, your fever is down, and you haven’t thrown in in a few days. You’re definitely getting better.” Hyrule smiles, lifting his hand from Legend's forehead as she munches on a biskit. “At this rate, if we can get you to gain some strength in your legs, you could probably join us down for dinner later instead of being all cooped up in here.” Legends eyes sparkle at the offer making Hyrule chuckle. “And here I thought you didn’t like us. Look at you being a softie.”

Legend scoffs and pushes his shoulder, rolling her eyes. Hyrule stands up from the bed, stretching. A pat on the bed grabs his attention. Legend stares at him, and starts making grabby hands at him.

Hyrule rolls his eyes and picks her up by the arms and they stand side by side, most of the weight on Hyrule. “I’d pick you up like Twilight does, but I’m not, really that strong.” He chuckles to himself. “Do you want to go downstairs? Apparently Twilight of all people had Sky duty this morning, so I want to see how that went.” Legend blows air out of her nose in a laughing notion. Hyrule grabs Legend's hat, and puts it on for her, she was already dressed in her tunic. 

Slowly, they make their way out the door, and start down the stairs with no complications.

“Legend! There you are, we were worried sick! Are you alright?” Sky notices the two, and hurries over to them. Legend nods a hello to him as they make their way down the steps one at a time.

“He’s doing fine Sky, though he can’t speak, and it’s hard for him to walk, he’s doing much better. Thank you for worrying.” They make it down a few more steps.

“Would you like me to take him? I can help.” Sky climbs a few steps, with his arms out.

Legend looks between the two, she knows she probably weighs a ton to Hyrule, and Sky is much stronger. She smiles at him and makes grabby hands at Sky, who looks at them with shock. 

“Wait, really? I mean, yeah, hold on.” Sky makes it up the staircase, and they transfer Legend into Skys arms, bridal style.  
“Wow, Legend do you not eat? You weigh nothing.” Sky quickly makes his way down the steps with no issue, and much faster than if Hyrule was still carrying her.  
“Ok, where do you want to go?” Sky asks, only to be met with Legend, once again, using grabby hands reaching for Hyrule. Sky smiles and sets her back on her feet, only for her to fall forward. “Oh shoot! I’m so sorry.” Sky catches her in time, and hands her to Hyrule. “I forgot.”

Legend waves it off, expecting it’s going to be a common thing. Hyrule and Legend make their way into the kitchen, where Four and Wild sat, talking about their favorite sweets.

“Good afternoon guys, look who wanted to join us?”  
Wild and Four look up, Fours red eyes sparkle as a giant smile appears on his face. “Legend! You’re alright! Do you know why you got so sick all of a sudden?” Legend hesitates before nodding her head.

“She can’t speak, or hardly walk, but I’ll tell you later.”Hyrule smiles. “Anyway, Wild, what time would you say dinner will be done today?” 

Wild taps his chin, “Hmm, well, I’d say about four or five hours, I haven’t really thought about what to do.” A soft smile appears on his face. “What if we let Legend pick? Since she hasn’t been with us cause she was sick. How about it?” Legend smiles and nods. She lets go of Hyrule, and uses the counter to steady herself. Slowly, and wobbly, she makes it over to Wild on her own. She leans on the counter with a triumphant smile on her face. 

“Well look at you missy. Already recovering. So what were you thinking?” Wild pulls out his sheikah slate, and taps a few buttons. “You can write it down here.” He sets it on the counter, so Legend could type with one hand and lean on the counter with the other.

She types away at it, having fun with the clicking noises it makes when she presses a button. Hyrule smiles and steps out of the kitchen. He’s been cooped up just as long as she had. 

He steps out of the building for the first time in days, and breathes in the fresh, hot air. He looks around at the small town. Gorons come and go from a mountain pass, children run around the streets. He walks down the road, eyeing a few shops. He’ll check them out later.

“Hey! You’re new around here! Who are you?” A high voice calls out, grabbing his attention. He spins around, and finds a small girl at his feet. She has her arms crossed and eyes him down. “You’re definitely not from around here. Especially with the way you're dressed.” For some reason, he couldn’t help but to feel insulted.

“I’m sorry, yeah, i’m not from here. I’m just a traveler staying here for a couple days.” He crouches down to her height. “Who are you?” 

“My name’s Beth, and it’s my job to know who has come into the village and to make sure no monsters invade us again. If I find out you’re trying to hurt us, I won't hesitate to tell Link.” She taps her foot on the ground. He honestly felt a little intimidated. 

“I promise, I mean no harm. I’m actually a good friend of Links. May I ask where he is?” He smiles sweetly at her. 

She just cocks an eyebrow at him. “Mhm, I’ve known Link my whole life, and I know he’s never left Ordon before in his entire life until we got kidnapped. How are you a good friend of his? I bet you’re just trying to find him so you could hurt him!” She unfolds her arms and steps closer, jamming a finger into his chest. “Just because i’m a child doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” A nervous sweat starts to roll down his forehead. Why is he so scared of this child? He glances around, other townsfolk are watching.

“I met him out on his travels! I swear!” She just eyes him closer. A goron soon approaches, towering Hyrule. 

“Is there a problem, little humans?” He asks, his booming voice matching his gruff posture.

“N-No sir! Not a thing!” Hyrule laughs nervously.

“Yes, this man is being suspicious! I think you guys should take him and investigate him!” Beth points her finger away, a small pout on her face.

“Alright, well, come on, you’re heading to death mountain with me.” He picks Hyrule up like a sack of potatoes and carries him off. 

“Wait! No! I’m just a traveller that's passing through!” He squirms in the grasp, but his frail body can't do anything. 

“I know, I know a brother when I see one. But if I disagree with her, oh it would be even worse. So we’ll just bring you up here and you can relax for a little bit. You said you were friends with our brother? Link? That must mean you're a brother as well.” He laughs, continuing to climb the mountain pass.

“...So...am I not in trouble?” He pauses his squirming.

“Trouble? Oh no! A scrawny human like you would have no chance on gorons like us!” He bursts out laughing again. And once more, Hyrule feels a bit offended.

“Well, alright then. Can I at least walk? You don’t have to carry me.” He rests his elbow on the shoulder of the goron, propping his head up. 

“No, it’s dangerous to go alone,” Hyrule stops breathing for a moment. “So I’m just gonna carry you! Plus it’s much faster.” 

They enter the main creature. Gorons litter the area, and strangely, a few Zora. 

Other gorons approach, all chatting with the one carrying him.  
“Did little sister Beth send another person here? We really need to talk to her.” They all laugh and slap each other's backs, laughing. 

“Yup, and apparently, little traveler here is a friend of our Brother Link!” The others help them up their path by launching them from their backs. 

Hyrule didn’t like that.

THey get to the main door, cheering is heard from inside the building as the goron enters. A giant arena, surrounded by Gorons comes into view, cheers for the fighters in the ring.

“Brothers!” The goron yells, grabbing their attention. “I have another little human!” Gorons all around, stop their attention and turn to the two, smiles on their faces.

“Does this little human wish to join the ring? He’s so scrawny.” One of the Gorons grabs Hyrules arm and wiggles him around. 

“Who is it? Ya never know, even if they are scrawny, might still be able to take y'all down.” The crowd splits for the man as he walks towards Hyrule.

Hyrule blinks a few times at the man towering him. “Twilight?” 

Twilight blinks a couple times back, before breaking into a laugh. “Oh boy! Howdy Hyrule, why are you up here wreslin with the Gorons? I never took ya to be that adventurous!” He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, flinging sweat off of him. 

Hyrule shakes his head aggressively. “I’m sorry, wrestling?! Hell no, if they just look at me a certain way they’ll snap me in half! I’m not strong, I was forced here.” He starts to back away. 

Twilight thinks for a moment. “What if you wrestle me since we’re already here? Just a little fun match between a couple of heroes? Come on, come at me!” He bounces side to side on the balls of his feet, his hands ready to punch. Hyrule stares at him with a scared face. 

“No? I’m not going to fight you? You’ll obviously win? I mean, look at you!” He gestured to Twilight, he was shirtless, sweat dripping down his body. He didn’t wear boots, and only had his pants on. His knuckles were already bleeding from punching at the Gorons he was wrestling, and he had a wild look in his eye. 

“You’ve grown up throwing goats for Hylia's sake! You’ll kill me!” 

Twilight stops hopping around and looks down at his body, gently poking his muscles. “Am I that intimidating? I can put my shirt back on if you’d like-”

“That's not the point! What I’m saying is that you’re obviously much more powerful than I am and I really don’t want to be paralysed today. Now, I was looking for you to tell you that Legend is up and walking around now, she’s going to be joining us for dinner. I’ll see you later Twi.” He starts to walk away, his head hung low, when he collides with a couple of Gorons. “Oh, sorry, just, let me go, please?” He mumbles, but they don’t budge. 

“Why won’t you wrestle with our brother? Every human who comes up here always wrestles with us!” Hyrule’s eyebrow starts to twitch. This is getting on his nerves. 

“Because, I don’t want to. And I guess I will be the first. Now excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” He tries to push by again, but they still don’t move. He lets out an irritated sigh. “Alright! What do I do to go back?” 

The gorons smile. “One match with our brother! And we’ll escorte you back down.” 

Hyrule sighs in defeat and throws his belonging off of himself, mumbling nonsense under his breath. “Alright Twilight. I’ll wrestle ya, but don’t go easy, I want this to be over as fast as possible.” He kicks his boots off, and takes off his tunic, exposing his bare chest, littered with freckles and scars. 

Twilight smiles, “Alright, but you have to actually try, or else I don’t think they’ll be satisfied.” He holds his hand out. Hyrule takes it and is hoisted up onto the ring. “Now, come at me with all you have! I don’t want you to hold back, you have to try and push me off the edge or pin me longer than 3 seconds, and I’ll do the same, got it?” He crouches down on one side, getting an affirmative nod from his opponent, who copies his position. 

“Are you ready? Get ready!” A goron yells, throwing his hand down, “Go!”

Twilight throws himself at Hyrule, who quickly dodged out of the way, responding with a punch to his hip, throwing him off balance. Hyrule takes the moment to lunge at the man, who catches him, but slides a few feet.

“Wow Hyrule! Yer doin great!” Twilight huffs, elbowing Hyrule in the jaw, pushing him a few feet away. He steadies his footing again as Hyrule glares at him, a dribble of blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. He rubs his mouth, and stares at the liquid on his hands. Hyrule glares up at Twilight again, his eyes seeming to glow a bright green, sending shivers down Twilights back.

“Alright wolf boy. Lets dance.” His entire demeanor seemed to change. He seemed to glow, radiating power. Twilight's eyes widen wildly as a wicked smile forms on his face. 

Twilight jumps at him again, only for Hyrule to jump over him, wrapping his thighs around Twilight's throat, and throws him to the ground, choking him. Twilight scratches and claws at his legs, kicking his own legs up, eventually getting a good kick to Hyrules face, causing him to loosen his grip. Twilight pushes him off of him, and throws himself to his feet. He wipes his mouth. “Damn thunder thighs! Didn’t know you had that pow-” A sharp crack to the jaw interrupts him. He glares up at Hyrule who was shaking his bruising knuckles, as he wipes the blood away from his mouth. “Mother fucker.” He mumbles, a new rage starting to fill his heart. 

Hyrule jumps out of the way of Twilight punch. He knows if he gets a good hit on Hyrule, he’s done for. They bounce back and forth, analyzing each other. Twilight is obviously more experienced and stronger than he is, but his vision is clouded by pride.  
He’s getting too full of himself.  
Meanwhile he may not be as strong or big as Twilight, he is smaller, harder to hit, and faster, more flexible. All he has to do is get a good hit, at a perfect time, and he’ll get him down. 

Twilight throws a punch again, barely grazing Hyrules cheek. “Don’t space off now. Don’t want to be caught off guard.” He spits out a mouthful of blood. 

Hyrule swings, only to be blocked. Twilight kicks Hyrules legs out from under him, pinning him to the ground. 

The gorons around them start to count. Hyrule struggles against Twilight’s weight. He claws, scratches, anything against him, but no way he can get his arms out. He frantically glances down, and swings his knee up high and hard as possible between Twilights legs. 

Twilight rolls over off of him, groaning in pain. Hyrule takes his chance and pins Twilight, his leg wrapped around his throat again, and his arms holding his legs hostage, his nails digging into his calves. 

The gorons start the chant again.

“1!” Hyrule squeezed his thighs tighter.

“2!” Twilight’s vision starts to black out, Hyrule starts to bare teeth. 

Silence. 

All’s quiet other than the heavy breathing of the boys.

Hyrule’s ears twitch at a small noise, getting closer and closer.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

It sounded like footsteps. Metal ones. 

Hyrule looks up, and sees the Gorons start to part.  
His ears drop, his eyes widen as he quickly scurries off of Twilight. His eyes return to normal, previous bravery now nowhere to be seen.

“Damn Hyrule, you really beat me there didn’t ya? Why’d everyone go quiet?” Twilight sits up, his body aching everywhere. He jumps when a sudden hand is rested aggressively on his shoulder. Twilight's ears drop. “Fuck.” He whispers, slowly turning his head to the person. “Heyyyy...Time..!” He was only met with a glare. “Look, I can expl-”

“Link.” Time’s deep voice seemed to boom, echoing around the cave. Twilight flinches. “Why in the world are you fighting Hyrule? Especially against his will? If I heard right, he didn’t even want to be here. Yet here he is, fighting just so he can get out and away. Do you know what you did? Look at him. You activated his fight or flight response, and triggered his instinct. He saw you as an enemy, he was trying to kill you Twilight. Those eyes of his? Did you notice how they glow? Remember where he grew up, what he had to go through. He lived his entire life fighting tooth and nail to survive, and nowhere to run. So when you backed him to a corner, and left him no option but to fight? That was a very poor decision on your part.” Time crouches down in front of Twilight, who continued to shrink into himself. “If I didn’t intervene when I did, he wouldn’t have stopped. Even after the Gorons counted you out, he would have kept you down. You couldn’t see him. But he had his teeth barred, and had a feral look in his eyes. Who knows what he would have done. I think, after he knocked you unconscious, he would have shred your throat to pieces, just because he was trying to protect himself. Do you realize what that would do to not only us, but to him? If he realized he killed one of us, because he was trying to protect himself? I am extremely disappointed in you.” 

Time stands up again, and makes his way over to Hyrule, who was curled in a ball, shaking in a corner. Time stays a few feet away, and gently raises his hands up. “Shh, Hyrule, you’re fine. I’ll bring you back down the mountain. Just you and me. Wild is starting dinner, and Legend’s helping him, don’t you want to see them? See how she’s helping, and getting around? We can also bring you back to rest.” He slowly inches closer, Hyrule’s shaking calms down slightly. “Yeah, there you go. We can patch you up while we’re there, you’re a bit bruised. Now come on. Let’s head out.” He opens his arms wide, Hyrule slowly crawls over to him, and cuddles into his arms. Time picks him up gently, and starts out the door.

“Now, Twilight,” He flinches at his name. “Like I said, dinner will be ready in a couple hours. Come down when you’re ready. I still need to talk to you.” He continues out of the cave, his armor clinking against the steel plates. 

“T-Time....?” Hyrule mumbles. 

“Yes?” 

“Please, don’t-, don’t punish Twilight. It...Was, really the Gorons, that wouldn’t let me leave.” 

Time takes a deep breath.

“I’m, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, to make anyone upset or angry-” He starts to shake again, a small sob escaping. “I-I can’t control my magic- I-I hurt Twilight because of it-”

“Shh, shh,” Time soothes, rubbing his thumb over his shoulder. “You were just doing what you would do to survive. It’s fine. Now, we’re going to get you back to the hotel, and I’m going to bring you to bed. I’ll bring Legend up to see you after you’ve calmed down a little, I’m sure she’ll be worried. How’s that sound?” He smiles down at Hyrule, who looked so small, and frail in his arms. 

It broke his heart.

Hyrule looks up at him with large, sad eyes, and nods. They continue in silence the rest of the way down the mountain and to the hotel. 

Telma was sitting out on the porch, chatting with Wild and Legend. She notices the two, and immediately hurries over. 

“Oh dear, what happened to this lil Honey? He’s all beaten up!” She scans over him, but rushes the boys inside. 

“He’ll be fine, he’s mainly tired and needs to rest.” Time carries him upstairs, Wild stands at the bottom, helping Legend stand. 

“Time? Is he going to be alright?” Wild calls up, only getting a nod in response.

Telma opens the bedroom door for him. “That didn’t answer my question. What happened to the boy?” She stands with her hands on her hips as Time lays him on the bed gently, for he was already half asleep. 

“Well…” He sighs, rubbing his nose. “You should join us for dinner tonight, once you see Link, you’ll understand exactly what happened.” He looks at her with a tired eye. “I need to talk to him anyway, and I’m sure you’ll want to as well.” 

She cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t dig further. “Well, alrighty, I was actually talking with the boys downstairs about dinner and when ittl be done. But before we even think about dinner, we gotta get this little darlin fixed up.” She crouches down beside him, and sweeps his hair from his face. “Little things all tuckered out. I’m gonna head down and grab some water to clean him up, I’ll be back-” 

The door slams open, making Time and Telma jump. 

Legend stands in the doorway, her fringe all kinds of messy, her knees shook, as if they were going to give out at any moment, and her breath was heavy. 

“Legend? What are you doing up here? How’d you even get up here?” Time asks, hurrying to her side. She slaps his offering hand away, and stumbles into the room. 

“Honey, come on, let me help you-” Telma tries to help, but was only pushed out of the way as Legend made her way to the sleeping boy. 

She stands over him, barely even able to keep her balance, and flicks him in the forehead, waking him up.

Hyrule opens his eyes to see Legend, an eyebrow cocked, her jaw clenched, and rage in her eyes. He shrinks into himself. “Heyyyy,,,Legend-” Legend smacks him on the head playfully a couple times, making him chuckle. “I get it, I get it, you’re angry. But I should be taking care of you, not the other way around.” 

Legend pouts her lips, and glares at him, her arms folded. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Come on, lay down, you’ve been on your feet too long.” He stands up, a little woozy, but balances himself. “I’ll be fine, I’ve been through worse.” He smiles at her, but she just rolls her eyes and shoves him back down.

“Oh come on. Now you’re just being mean.” He smiles. She crawls up into the bed as well, and grabs a hold of his arm, cuddling it. “Lemme guess, I can’t leave can I?” She shakes her head.

Telma laughs from beside the bed. “Well, looks like you’re already feelin better, what magic havin another person ‘round can do. Now, I’m going to get some water to help clean you up.” 

She walks out of the room, leaving Time with the two. 

“Seriously, Legend, how in Hyrule did you get up here?” He sits on the foot of the bed, dipping them. 

‘Crawled’. She signed. In all honesty, her legs feel like they’re on fire, like millions of tiny needles were stabbing at her legs. She pats Hyrule on the shoulder, getting his attention. She points at him, then her bottom lip. 

“My, lip?” he reaches up, and flinches as he grazes it. “Oh, uhm, I actually, don’t remember much, after Twi punched me-” He was cut off by a loud squeak from Legend. She sat straight up, almost fuming. “No, no, Legend, calm down, we were playing!” She didn’t seem convinced and was glaring daggers at Time. 

He sighs. “I’ll explain at dinner. Just know it wasn’t serious.” 

Telma walks back in, a bucket of water in one hand, and a rag thrown across her shoulders. “Alright honey, it may sting, but i’m just cleanin the blood, i’ve had to do it many times when Link came stumblin into the bar after a doozy of a battle.” She pulls a chair over beside him, and dunks the rag into the water, and wrings it out. “Young man would come in and call, ‘Aunt Telma! Ma stitches from last time came undone while I was fightn!’ I swear, that boy doesn’t know when to take it easy.” She dabs his lips and chin with the cold rag, making him flinch. “After fighting that evil man, the first place he came was to ma bar, and was covered head to toe in new injuries. Had the Princess herself with him, along with another young woman. Had to stitch him up again. The Princess seemed concerned, but didn’t say much. The young woman with him though, woo! She had some sass I gotta say.” She laughs as she dunks the rag again, and starts to wipe at the blood around his eyebrow. 

“Who was she? What’d she say?” Hyrule asks, closing his eyes as the mixture of water and blood runs down his face.

“Oh, I wish I caught her name, but she was a tall, slender woman, and i’ve never seen anyone like her before, she had blue skin with black markings, and even some glowin marks on her legs! Had bright red hair, held herself high, as if she were a princess herself. She sure was pretty enough to be one that’s for sure. But she kept scoldin him for getting hurt so much! He was laid on the table, didn’t even have his shirt on cause I was patch’n him up, and she kept ramblin bout how reckless he is, and that he needs to take care of himself, which he really does. A couple times I swear I saw the Princess chuckle at the two. But even though he was bein yelled at, and bein stitched up, again, he was smilin, wouldn’t stop look’n at her. And she held his hand the entire time. Sweet really, I wish I could have seen her again, I haven’t seen her since.” She sets the rag in the water and leans back. “But, I do believe we’re done cleanin your wounds, and they don’t seem serious enough for stitches, so you’ll do just fine. Now, I’m gonna head downstairs with your cook, and see what we’re doin for dinner. Quiet one, don’t you wanna help?” She grabs her supplies, and pauses at the door. 

Legend shakes her head, and lays back down. 

Telma smiles. “Well, alrighty, you two rest, I’m sure someone will come get y’all for dinner.” She winks at them and heads out the door.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Time lets out a long sigh. “Hylia, what am I gonna do with that boy. He’s worse than me when I was younger.” He mumbles. “Anyway. You two rest, I’ll come get you two when dinner’s ready, I’m sure you two still want to eat with us?” 

The two nod.

He smiles at them as Legend snuggles closer to Hyrule, both of them already starting to nod off. He blows out the candles, and quietly steps out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm back! I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing the wrestling match, I know that for sure! 
> 
> Y'all stay safe, wash your hands, stay inside, and try not to come into contact with people! Its a dangerous time right now!
> 
> ~Hiro


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost one whole year and im back baby! im sorry I  
> was gone so long, I had family issues that I had to deal with all year, its been,,, a rough one that's for sure, but im back! And without further ado, the heroes

“You did what?!” She scolded Twilight, practically dragging him by the ear down to her height. 

“Listen, Ilia-” he tries to explain himself. She shoves him down on the chair in the sanctuary. 

“You drug that little defenceless boy into wrestlin’ with ya! What were you thinking?! He’s half the size of you Link! You coulda squished him like a bug without even tryin.” Her cold glare digs into him. She dunks her rag into a bucket of water, and starts to clean his face.

“Defenceless?” He scoffs. “Shoot, he had me pinned with a quickness. I got ma ass handed to me that's for sure.”

“Well, you probably deserved it. After I get you all patched up, we’re going over there and you’re apologizing to him. Ya hear me? You’re a hero, this was reckless of ya.” She sets the rag back in the bucket, and cups his face in her hands. “But, you are still the reckless boy I became friends with. You’re still Link, and you’ve made mistakes. This is just another bump in the road.” Her glare softens as she sighs. “Alright, now, give me yer hands. I need to wrap them up.” He stays silent as she continues patching him up, wrapping bandages around his knuckles. 

She leans back and looks him over, her arms crossed. “Well, yer gonna have some nasty bruises, thats for sure, especially on yer jaw. If it wasn’t for that thick skull of yours, he probably would have at least dislocated it. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t knock a tooth out of there.” She pats him on the head and grabs his hand, hoisting him to his feet. 

“He did knock one out, I spit it out on my way down the mountain.” He pulls his cheek back, and points to a gap in front of his back left molar. 

She scrunches her nose. “Link, when was the last time you brushed yer teeth? You have dog breath.” She grabs his wrist, while he thinks about the question. “Alright, nevermind you don’t know. Let's head over and apologize to, what did you say his name was?” They walk side by side over to the hotel.

“Uhm. Hyrule, thats his name. And I’m sure I’ll end up apologizing to more than just him.” His mind drifts to his pink haired sister. “Oh Hylia, she’s going to be pissed.” He mumbles. 

“What was that?” Ilia paused as she reached for the door. Twilight shook his head, waving it off. They walk in the door, greeted by a savory smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen. 

“Oh! Good evening T-Link!” Sky calls out,looking up from a project he was carving, noticing Ilia with him. He looks over at Twilight again, noticing the giant bruise forming on his cheek. “Oh dear. Are you ok? Hyrule came in looking all messed up too, did you two end up ambushed or something?” He gently runs his finger over Twilight's jaw to get a better look, his mouth forming a flat line as his eyebrows furrow. 

“Oh, don’t worry about him, I patched him up myself, he’s been through worse, which I’m not happy about. But he’ll live.” Ilia smiles, setting her hand on her hip. “Anyway, where is, uh, Hyrule? Right now? Link here has somethin to tell him.”

“He’s in your guys’s room. He and Legend are resting I believe. Legend managed to crawl up the stairs, and refused any help from us when Hyrule came in all beaten. He looked really concerned. Poor boys. I’ve been meaning to check on them, but I also don’t want to disrupt them.” He turns to the stairs. “Could you tell me how they are? I am worried about them.”

“Uh, yeah. Of course, Sky. Don’t worry.” Twilight nods at him with a sigh, and hurries up the stairs, leaving Ilia and Sky below.

He stands outside the door. He takes a deep breath, and brings a shaky hand up to the door, and knocks gently. 

He hears a few tired grunts, and the squeak of a bed as someone gets up. The door unlocks, and cracks open. 

Legend peaks around. She looks up at the man. Twilight stands there, silently, rubbing his thumbs together as she blinks the sleep from her eyes.

“Listen, I-” 

SLAM!

Twilight blinks in shock as he stares at the door. ‘Oh.’ He thinks. He jiggles the door handle. Locked, of course. He listens, and hears the bed squeak, and a tired, hushed voice.

“Who, was that?” Hyrule yawns. 

Silence.

“A, rat? Are you sure? Why didn’t you kill it?” 

Ouch. struck right in his heart. He sighs and knocks on the door. “Come on you two, I just gotta talk to y'all. Please?” 

“Twilight?” footsteps approach the door. He hears him unlatch the locks, and it swings open. Hyrule stands there, staring up at him, with big green eyes. Twilight avoids eye contact, and looks everywhere but at him.

“I, uh.” He clears his throat. “May I come in?” He continues fidgeting in place.

Hyrule smiles, and steps out of the way. “Of course, this is your room after all.”  
Twilight nods a thanks, and takes hesitant steps inside. He can feel the daggers being thrown at him from Legend herself as she sits crossed legged on the bed. A nervous sweat rolls down his face as he makes his way to the window on the other side of the room. He jumps up, and props himself in the window seal. “Listen, Rule-”

He’s cut off once more, by cold hands on his cheeks. He jumps in surprise. Hyrule stands there, cupping his face.

“Where did I hurt you most? I did get your jaw pretty bad, is it ok? What about your throat? I, didn’t mean to. Are you breathing alright? I hope I didn't damage any of your wind pipes. Oh, and I did kick you pretty hard too, are you alright from that? Are you able to walk with no issue? What can I-”

“Hey.” Twilight grabs his hand, and looks him in the eyes. Of course, he’s caring more about the other before himself. Even if it was an opponent. “I’m fine. I walked here and got patched up, I’ll be fine.” He smiles softly at him. “But I just want to know, are you alright?” 

Hyrule glances around, eyes locking on the pinky laying in the bed, her back to them, her breathing steady. She must have fallen back asleep. He smiles. “I’m fine, really. Just, got a little mentally tired. Magic wears me out. If anything, I think she took it harder than either of us did. She climbed the stairs and chased after me when I was carried in here ya know. Avoided getting help from either the Old man or Ms.Telma.” 

Twilight frowns at her, his eyebrows furrowing as his ears drop. “I, really hurt you two, didn’t I? You had to be carried all the way back, and even she pushed herself just to make sure you were ok. I, really screwed up, didn’t I?” He scoffs at himself. 

A hand runs through his hair, making him glance up at their healer. He was running his glowing fingers through Twilight's hair, his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face. Twilight stared up at him with confusion, but stayed silent. 

It, felt so nice. He started to struggle keeping his eyes open as he leaned into the touch. 

“Twilight?” He grabs his attention. “You’re probably tired, yeah? Why don’t you nap with us till dinner’s ready?” He smiles at him, already starting to walk back to his shared bed. 

“A-are ya sure? I don’t think the lil’ lady over there would be very happy.” He glances between Legend and Hyrule, weary. “I don’t want to make her angrier than she already is.”

The healer smiles, “She’ll get over it. She doesn’t show it, but I could tell she was worried about you when she saw how beat up you were.” He pats the bed beside him. “Now come here, and we’ll sleep till dinner.” 

Twilight hesitates for a moment, before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Alright. But if I wake up to her kicking me out, yer taking the blame.” He chuckles, and kicks his boots off. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbles, shuffling under the blankets. He rolls over, his back to Twilight, already nodding back to sleep. 

The farmer stands beside the bed for a moment, looking over his companions' wounds. He really did a deal of damage on the little guy, didn’t he? He presses his lips together as he rubs his thumb and forefinger together. He’s gotta do something to make it up. But what? He sighs as he sits on the side of the bed, dipping the other two. Legend groans as she rolls away from the others, still fast asleep. They do look comfortable. His eyelids fight him, trying to force him to sleep. And they won. He falls over, and is asleep before his head even hits the pillow. 

Downstairs, their leader was drinking a glass of milk, a young blond girl sitting across from him, chatting away about his predecessor. 

“He’s always goin off throwin’ himself into trouble! Every time I see him, he’s got more and more bruises or cuts, or broken bones, all of it! And I’m always the one that patches him up.” She takes an annoyed sip of her glass of water and slams it back down. “Then! I find out he’s beatin’ some poor kid up? What the hell’s gotten into him?” She sighs as she looks up at Times' serious, yet humored expression. “I’m sorry for talking yer ear off, I just don’t know what I’m gonna do about him.” 

“No, no! I’m enjoying this, please tell me more about his, mishaps.” He smiles. “I’d love to hear them.” He took another sip of his milk, a mischievous look in his eye.

“Are ya sure? It’s gettin kinda late, and I don’t want to intrude on yer dinner.” She stands up, pushing her chair in. 

“You’re not bothering anyone. I'm glad to hear about his childhood, and who's better to talk to than his best friend who's been through it with him? Ya know, he actually talks about you fairly often.” He glances up at her. “But, if you insist, we can chat more tomorrow if you’d like.” He stands up as well walking over to her. 

She smiles at the man in front of her, barely fazed by his large silhouette. “That would be nice. I see why Link likes you so much, as well as the rest of y’all. I’ve gotten one letter from him, the entire time he was gone, and all he talked about was you guys.” She rolls her eyes. “Couldn’t even update me on poor Epona.”

Time laughs as he walks her out the door. “Don’t worry, Epona is in safe hands. I live on a horse ranch myself, with my wife of course. So I won’t let him push her too hard, don’t you worry. But I will tell you, he takes great care of her, treats her like his own baby that's for sure. Bathes her as much as possible, and picks her hooves every time we stop. She loves him, and he loves her that's for sure.” 

She sighs. “That's good to hear. I know she’s been through alot with him, it’s hard for there not to be a bond between them. I just don’t want him to push himself, or her, to far. Can you promise me that,,,I’m sorry, what was your name again?”

“You can call me Time, and of course, I love that boy too much to let him hurt himself so recklessly, I love all my boys like that.” He smiles towards the kitchen, where their smith, cook, and Skyloftian laughed and chatted away. Upstairs, he can hear their sailor and their soldier arguing, but he could hear the love in it.

“Time, interesting.” She mumbles. “Thank you again though. I appreciate it. It was lovely being able to finally chat with one of the boys Link’s traveling with. I’m gonna head back to the sanctuary, that’s where Link can find me if he asks. Have a good evening sir.” She nods her head and heads out the door.

“Be safe, Ilia.” He smiles, staring at the darkened sky, black clouds rolling through. “It seems it’s going to storm, stay safe and dry.” She waves him off with a smile, hurrying down the road. 

“That boy sure has some spunky friends.” He mumbles, a chuckle forming at the bottom of this throat. Giving one last look at the sky, he turns back around, and heads back inside. 

Quietly, he hurries up the stairs, being careful not to make much noise. Glancing around, he checks to make sure no one is around. He creaks open the trio’s door, and peaks his head in. The sight before him made his heart swell. The three were cuddled up tight, light snores leaving his descendants lips. The young traveler sprawled across the bed, one arm around Twilight, with his head on his chest, and the other arm latched onto Legends. The vetern herself was curled into a ball, tightly cradling a pillow, her hat slipped off, exposing her ponytail sprawled around her. 

He smiles softly as he makes his way over to the bed, careful to not wake them. He watches carefully, pausing any time they shift, or make any noise. Slowly, he makes it to Legend's side of the bed, and crouches down to her. “Hey.” He whispers, gently rubbing her arm. Her eyebrows twitch, but doesn’t budge. He glances at the other two, he knows the traveler is an extremely light sleeper, and that his descendant always sleeps with his ears open. “Hey,” He says a little louder, and gently shakes her shoulder. “Legend, I have a surprise for you.” 

Legends face wrinkles as she blinks her eyes open, a small scowl on her face as she wakes from her interrupted rest. She jumps up with a startled gasp at the sudden face in front of her.

“Shh!” Time hushes, pressing his finger to his own lips as he glances at the two boys. 

Legend lays her hand on her heart with a sigh, before flipping him off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, I have a surprise for you, so come on, I don’t want to wake them up.” He stands up, and offers his hand to her.

She cocks her head at him in confusion, all the grumpiness gone from a moment ago. She takes his hand and stands up, her legs sore and wobbly, but stable. “Where?” she signs as they silently slip out of her room. 

“Back to my room, that's where it is. Everyone else is downstairs, so I doubt we have to worry.” He glances down at her suspicious squint, but decides to go along with it. 

They enter the room a few rooms down, and he shuts and locks the door. “Alright, so,” He starts, letting Legend sit down. “I’ve sent a letter to Malon, and she responded.” He digs around in his things, pulling out a few letters, and a small box. “She knows about you being a girl, I hope you don’t mind, I just figured another woman would be nice to know, sorry for telling her without asking you first.” 

Legend shrugs, what’s been done is done. It is nice having another woman around, but it is annoying for someone else to tell them. 

“Anyway, I asked her about some things that might help you feel more, comfortable? Feminine? And she sent me this for you.” He smiles, and hands the small box to Legend.

She glances down at the box, and back up at Time, as if she wasn’t sure about it. He motions with his hands, ushering her to open it. She looks back down at the box. It was small, a simple wooden box, only the size of her hand or so. With a simple red ribbon on it. Slowly, she lifts the top off, and looks inside.

It was just, a simple blade. A small tub of cream beside it.

Her head tilts in confusion as she holds it up to inspect it. She glances at it and back at Time, who stood with his arms crossed, and a letter in his hand. “It’s a razor. She uses it to remove the hair on her legs. She said it makes her feel prettier, and more feminine,” He shakes his head, “Even though she’s beautiful just the way she is. She likes the feeling of it. So she figured you could use it and see how you feel.” He waves the letter in his hand, and opens it.

He clears his throat and holds the paper a little away from him.

“Hello darlin! In this box, is a gift for the little lady. I use it myself, -not this one specifically, I went into town to buy her one-, to make my legs smooth. I love the feeling of it, and I know plenty of other women do too. So maybe if she’s not ready for anyone else to know, this would be a subtle way for her to touch into her feminine side. 

It’s simple to use, but just be careful, you don’t want to nick yourself. You want to make sure your legs are clean first. Then use the cream I packed in the box as well to cover the area you want to shave. This will make sure your skin stays soft and not dry out, plus it can help tell you where you missed. After you’ve covered your legs, use the blade and move from your ankle up, slowly. You don’t want to go too fast and risk cutting yourself. Do it over again until the cream is gone. Then you’re done! Feel how smooth your legs are and you can choose whether or not you like it and want to continue using it or not. If you don’t want to, I understand. 

I’m glad to help.

Love, Malon.”

He folds the letter back up with a smile and puts it back in his bag. “So, wanna try it? I have something like it that I use for my face, I’m sure I could try and teach you.” He shuffles through his bag again, and pulls out his own blade. “I know it's different, this one is used for my beard, but what difference would it make?” He throws a lopsided grin over his shoulder. 

Legend shrugs her shoulders and stands up, using the wall for support. She waves the razer and cream in her other hand, and starts to the bathroom. Time nods at her as she makes her way into the other room, and looks down at the letter again, rereading it to take in the instructions. He smiles at the signature, and sighs as he folds it up neatly, setting it back into his bag. 

He gathers his supplies, and walks over to the bathroom, the door open. He peaks in, and finds her studying the blade while leaning on the sink. She glances up at him and nods him inside. He smiles at her, a soft look in his eye. Legend ignores it, and fills a bucket of water. Time sits on the edge of the tub, and dunks a rag into the water, and starts to clean his legs. Legend shoots him a confused look. 

“What? I said I want to try to teach you, even though i’ve never done this. Or at least give you company.” A smile grows on Legends face as she shakes her head. 

“Stupid.” 

Time laughs as he pulls a knee up to him, Legend copying him. “Well, how hard can it be?”

Oh Hylia.

It was much harder than they thought.

Within 30 minutes, they both had one leg done, and a small rag covered in blood from the nicks and cuts on their legs. 

“Holy fuck.” Time lets out a small laugh. “Why is this so hard?” He rubs his face, running his fingers through his hair. 

Legend sighs and leans back, stretching her back. She was just on the edge of giving up, feeling it was more of a hassle. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Time smiles. “Cause I’m thinking about quitting as well. But I don’t think we should, I mean, it would look pretty weird having one bald leg huh?” He laughs. Legend rolls her eyes. “Plus,” He runs his hand down his leg. “Feel it so far, it is very soft.”

She glances down, and gently runs her hand down it, her eyes widening as a smile appears on her face. “So, soft.” She signs to him. 

“So you like it?” He crosses his arms, leaning back against the wall. She nods her head as she lathers more cream on the other leg. “Oh, we’re continuing, okay.”

Just as they were finishing up, a knock on the door grabs Time’s attention. “Stay here.” He whispers. She nods in return and continues to finish.

He hurries to the door, and cracks it open. “Oh!” He swings the door open, and Twilight and Hyrule walk in. “Well hi there boys, what can I do for you?” 

“Nothing really, we were just wondering if you saw Legend, she wasn’t there when we woke up.” Hyrule scrunches the back of his hair. 

Time smiles and nods to the closed bathroom door. “She’s in there.” 

“Ah.” The two nod their heads. 

Time catches Twilight smiling at him, looking him up and down. “Nice legs.”

Time looks down at them, covered in colorful bandages and small patches of hair. “Thanks.” He smiles. 

The door creaks open, And Legend peaks her head through. Noticing it was just Twilight and Hyrule, she let out a sigh and opened the door all the way, and waddled out. 

Twilight popped his head up as he remembered something, “Oh! Legend, by the way,” She glares at him. “Ok, I know, yer angry, but Sky made something for you. While we were lookin for you, he gave it to me for you.” He hurries out of the room, returning a few seconds later. A long, sturdy stick in his hand. He hands it to Legend, who inspects the beautiful carvings running through the entire thing. It looked like vines had grown up it, twisting and tangling together at the top, where a carved flower sat. She looks up at him with confusion. “It’s a walkin stick. He noticed how much you wobble, and use us for support, so he thought you’d like that.” He smiles. “But, that’s not even the best part.” He grabs the end of the stick, and twists it. Something clicked, and he let go. “Pull it out.” Legend eyes him suspiciously, but does what he said. A beautiful blade appears, a slight rose tint to the blade, a flower engraved at the base of it. Legend stares at her reflection in it, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open. If she could talk, she would be lost for words. 

“That’s a beautiful blade.” Time admires it, looking at it over Legends shoulders. “You said Sky made it? I didn’t know he was a smith.”

“Well, no, he carved the stick, Four made the blade. Said it would be cooler to have a hidden sword.” Twilight chuckled. 

She sheathed the sword, and leaned on it. It definitely helped, and it was less embarrassing than making others basically carry her. “Thank you.” She signed. 

“Ok,” Hyrule interrupted, a smile on his face. “But what the hell happened to you two? You look like you got attacked by leevers.” 

Legend and Time eye each other, bursting into laughter. Or, as much as she could laugh. More of a wheezy huff. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, is dinner ready?” Time sighed, scruffing Legends hair, only to be swatted away. 

“Yup, We’re bout to head down, but wanted to grab her first.” Twilight smiles, baring his fangs as he motions to his handicaped companion. He tosses a wad of blue fabric at her, which she catches with one hand. “You forgot yer hat.” He smiles, walking out the room. “We’ll see you downstairs.”

She tucks her hair away, checking in a mirror to make sure she gathered it all, before turning to their leader, giving a thumbs up. He smiles, and heads out the door, holding it open for her. She started towards the door, when a heavy THUNK grabbed her attention. She whips her head around, staring at the window. It was pouring out. The wind was blowing, knocking a tree branch against their bedroom window. She lets out a small sigh, and heads back to the door. 

“It’s really pourin, huh?” Time mumbles. She silently nods, and makes her way down the stairs. 

Looking around the corner, she finds the whole table already set, and watches as the cook and soldier carry the food out, setting it on the table. Somehow, she grabbed the attention of Warriors. His ears perk up as a smile grows on his face. “Legend! Are you feeling better?” He asks, hurrying over to the stairs, greeting her at the bottom. She waves her hand back and forth in a ‘kinda’ manner. “Well, kinda is better than nothing.” He glances over his shoulder, watching the rest of the heroes file in from the kitchen. “Well, you’re just in time for dinner.” He winks, before taking his place at the table. 

“Oh! Legend! Do you need help?” Wind calls, his hands full of bread rolls. Before she could respond, he dropped the rolls onto the table, hurrying over to her. “Here, grab my hand!” He offers his hand, which only gets swatted away with a scowl. 

“I’m fine. Not 3.” She quickly signs, a blush of embarrassment covers her face as she makes her way to the table, and plops down in her chair. She glares at her friends. She’s not a baby, she can handle herself just fine. Her arms crossed, she waits for everyone else to take their places. Time sits beside her, Four on the other side. She side eyes him with a chuckle. The boy is so small, he has to use a book for a booster seat. “Shorty.” She smiles devilishly.

Four scoffs, throwing a hand to his heart as a deep blush crosses his face. “Excuse me! These chairs are just short. I didn’t ask for your input.” He glares back at her. 

“Alright, alright.” Wild yells, walking out of the kitchen with the final dish, setting it on the table. “No fighting before or during dinner. Do whatever you want afterwards.” He mumbles the last part. “Anyway, Miss Telma and I spent all day working on this, so you better appreciate this.” He eyes everyone down. “Legend,” He turns his attention to her. She rolls her eyes, already annoyed with how she’s being treated. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He smiles. She flickers her ear, sinking lower into her chair. “But,” she glances up at her scarred companion. “Since I know you’re not feeling 100% better, I’ll let it slide if you take it easy today, we don’t need you stuffing yourself sick.” He shoots her a wink. She just rolls her eyes with a sigh. “Now dig in!”

He didn’t need to tell them twice. Within seconds handfuls of food were being scarfed down like starved wolves. While Legend slowly eats away at her small plate of food -just a salad for now- she watches as Wind reaches for the second bird leg, while he gnaws on the first one.

“Hey! No! You already got one!” in a flash of blue, the leg was out of the boys hands, and in the hands of the soldier. 

“I had that first! Give it back!” he argues, reaching and lunging at the older man, who held the leg just out of his reach. 

Legend watches with a smile as Twilight stands up and makes his way over to the two. Somehow, staying unnoticed by them, and he snatches the leg out of Wars hand, and bites into it. The two stop immediately, and stare at him, a mix of hurt and betrayal in their eyes. He stares back at them, not breaking eye contact as he sinks his fangs into the leg, ripping and tearing it from the bone dramatically. 

“Asshole.” Warriors mumbles, reaching for another piece of meat while the cowboy makes his way back to his seat beside Wild, laughing the whole way. 

As the group started to calm down, eating at a reasonable pace, stories started being thrown around. “So.” Time starts, his voice falling into a serious tone as his signature glare returns. He stares across the table, directly at his descendent. The room went silent as they all looked at their ranch hand, who was starting to sink into his chair. “Mind tellin’ us what happened up there on Death Mountain?”

Twilight propped his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. “Look, I already apologized to both of em. I didn’t mean to hurt ‘Rule like that.” He runs his fingers through his hair, glancing around the room. A few eyes landed on Hyrule, who in response tried to look anywhere but there. “But he fucked me up too! He-”

“Damnit Link! That’s not the point!” Time stands up, knocking the chair over. Gasps of some startled heroes are heard. Twilight's ears fall as he stares into Time's blind eye, slightly quivering. This man can be terrifying. He glances around at his comrades, and takes a deep breath. He sits the chair back up and sits down. “That’s, not the point here.” He calms down, his voice getting softer, yet still stern. “Up there, you would have easily gotten killed. Trust me. I know the look of someone who was overrun with magic and fear.” He places his hand on Hyrules shoulder, making his flinch. His voice falls even softer, as his facial expression relaxes. “Same goes to you, Hyrule. I know you didn’t even want to participate, but if he let his pride fog him, he could have easily killed you, too.” He turns back to Twilight. “Now, I don’t care if you wrestle, go ahead and wrestle together, I don’t care. If anything it’s bonding. But, make sure there’s consent on both ends. We don’t need another incident like this. I can’t handle losing any of you boys. Got it?” 

“Yessir.” Twilight mumbles, an embarrassed blush across his face. 

Time smiles, “Good. Now, another question.” A devilish smirk crawls it’s way onto his face. “I was talkin to Ilia, and she told me some interesting stories.”

Twilight’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s about to happen. “Old man, don’t you dare.” 

“So, she told me that when you were younger, you used to run around and pretend you were a dog.” He leans back, sipping at his drink. “Said you used to try to eat like one,”

“Time, stop-”

“Sleep like one,”

“Time-”

“Even tried to pi-”

“TIME. SHUT UP.” Twilight stands up, his face beat red as his comrades laughed. “I was 3, alright?” He looks around the room. “A-And I bet i’m not the only one!  
Look at Sky!” All attention turns to him.

“M-Me?! What did I do?” He drops his piece of bread onto his plate.

“You love birds so much, I bet you pretended that you could fly!” Twilight smiles, hoping to push some of this embarrassment off of him. 

But he just laughed. Sky kept laughing and laughing, his face slowly turning red as he gasped for air, cradling his head in his hands as his body shook. “Ah! Well, that’s where you’re wrong, friend.” He sighs, leaning back in his chair. “I can actually fly.” 

“What?” he rose his eyebrows in confusion.

“Say my name again. Where am I from?” Sky smirks, laying his head in his folded hands. 

“Sky?” Twilight blinks for a moment. They all saw it as realization hit him. “FUCK. I FORGOT YOU’RE FROM ABOVE THE CLOUDS-” He collapses back into his chair, the entire room erupting into laughter.

“Uh, Ok, well, what about Legend!” Twilight sits up, pointing to the respective hero.

They all look at her, who was gnawing on a piece of lettuce. “He eats like a rabbit! Have you seen the way he eats carrots?!” 

Legend’s face turns into a look of offence. She stands up, using the table as support, and points at him. “M-mmoth-ther, ffu-cke-r.” 

The entire room fell silent. All eyes on Legend. 

“Legend?” Hyrule smiles. “You spoke!” 

She turns to the fluffy boy, blinking a few times. After a moment, she points at herself. 

“Yes! You! Ah ha! I'm so happy!” Hyrule jumps up, wrapping his arms around her, jumping in place.

The moment only lasted a moment, however. As the front door swung open, wind and rain pouring and blowing into the room, a figure staggered into the room, unsteady breathing could be heard. 

They all stand guard, half already armed. 

“Li...nk.” The person mumbled. Twilights eyes perked up.

“Everyone! Put your guard down!” He rushes over to the figure as they collapse, catching them in his arms.

“Princess!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoyed, this is my first ever fic about these boys, I love them so much I don't think I could ever bring *major* harm to them. I'm planning on making this multiple chapters, so if you want, stick around a while! 
> 
> -Hiro


End file.
